


Redwood

by echowolfM



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Miscarriage Mentioned, its right off the bat too so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echowolfM/pseuds/echowolfM
Summary: “Be careful, Poison Ivy. Gardens won’t grow well here.”
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 118
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

“If you give me a boost I can get you in from the inside,” Selina whispered as she and her partner in crime, Poison Ivy, looked up at the great museum from the alley next to it. “I’ll look for the security room and once I’m in we’re golden.”

Ivy didn’t seem satisfied with that. “Why am I even here if you can do all of this yourself. I don’t even need to give you a boost. You’re just being lazy.”

Selina gave her a catlike grin. “Two’s always better than one when handling the big bad Bat.”

“So you’re using me as an insurance policy?” Ivy asked as she began to grow one of her long vines from a pothole in the ground. Selina grabbed a hold on a hooked thorn and held on as it lifted her up.

“A pretty one!” Selina offered and she could hear Ivy give a short laugh as it began to climb higher and higher.

When she reached the highest window she saw it had been left open, probably to defend from the summer heat even through the night. Selina scoffed to herself at this already being such a simple job. Easing her way under the glass pane, she quietly dropped to the ground below and made her way to where she knew the security office would be.

Tapping just outside the door, she waited for the guard to come to her, which he did quickly. He seemed a little disoriented as they struggled, leading her to assume he had been asleep when she had arrived. Probably one of the many reasons why this heist was going so easily.

Once she had incapacitated the guard with a quick elbow to the nose, she tied him up with his own handcuffs and entered the office. Quickly taking a seat at the computer, she unlocked all side doors and disarmed all the alarms and cameras.

In order to cue her partner in crime, Selina flashed the external lights, making it quick to seem like an electrical problem. Smiling to herself, Selina exited the office and made her way to her goal. Recently the Gotham Museum had received a few pieces of poudretteite, the rarest gemstone in the world. A single carat of the stuff could go for around $3,000 dollars, and Selina was very interested in how much the local museum was now packing.

Distantly she wondered what Ivy was up to. She guessed the botanist was looking through the museum labs for any samples that caught her eyes. She was surprised with how quickly Ivy had agreed to help her, but then again Harley had been complaining that there was trouble in paradise between the two women. She guessed the redhead couldn’t pass up an excuse to get out of their hideout just for a few hours, given how angry Harley had sounded when she called Ivy up with the idea.

Selina shook her head as she entered the gemstone room, trying to not dwell on her friend’s relationship problems. She was glad the two seemed to be keeping her out of the middle, but she still felt tension coming from Ivy on the way here.

Collecting the poudretteite, she also grabbed a couple other stones and threw them in her bag as well. Harley might be more willing to forgive Selina for stealing her verbal sparring partner for a night if offered a gift.

“Seriously, Selina?” A deep voice came from the ceiling. “Did you really think I’d leave the newest exhibit of high priced gemstones unguarded?”

And this was why she brought Ivy, but she wasn’t going to let him in on that yet. “A girl can dream!”

And the chase was on. Selina would be lying if she didn’t feel a rush of excitement every single time Batman came after her nowadays. It was thrilling to be the sly cat making a daring escape with its stolen kill. The dark night was on her tail in an instant, chasing her through the halls and down to the labs where Selina expected Ivy to be.

When she burst through the unlocked doors and found no one, Selina’s good mood vanished in an instant. She had backed herself into a corner, and now had no choice but to fight.

Whirling on Batman, she threw out a fist which was smacked away with his broad forearm. He took his own shot at her shoulder which she slipped away from by tucking to the opposite side. She tried to make a break for the door, jumping over a frighteningly fast kick arms first and rolling back out into the hallway.

At this point, it seemed that Batman had caught on that she might have a partner in crime and followed more at a distance. Why else would a thief as sly as the Catwoman willingly throw herself at a dead end? Selina would have purred at the pride she felt had she not been so pissed off with Ivy.

_I swear if she’s fighting with Harley I’m gonna kill her!_

As she entered the main room, she spotted a door that she knew led to the alley she had left Ivy in.

“Stop!” Batman called after her as she kicked open the door and flew out into the muggy night air.

As she turned to round the corner and head out of the alley, Selina stopped dead in her tracks, her entire body going cold as she looked down on the sight before her.

She distantly heard Batman burst out of the museum behind her and nearly run headlong into her back. Just as he began to ask her a question, Selina snapped to her senses and lurched forwards, abandoning her bag and falling to her knees before the figure on the ground in front of her.

“Ivy?” Her voice was light with fear as she assessed the situation, the shock of it all not allowing the scene to process through her brain the moment she saw her friend.

Poison Ivy, the Vixen of the Vines, was laid out on the ground, blood pouring from a head wound to her temple and her lower clothes torn to shreds and leaving her exposed to the world. As she touched her friend’s shoulder, she could hear a tearing sound behind her, and in seconds Batman was at Ivy’s side and covering her with his cape.

“What happened?” He demanded, pulling what looked like gauze from his utility belt and pressed it against the still bleeding wound.

“I- I don’t know!” Selina tried to battle down every feeling she was feeling at the moment. Her friend had been attacked, quite possibly… assaulted, and all the while the thief was pissed off at her for not being in the right place at the right time. “She was supposed to come in once I got security down!”

“Did you turn off the cameras as well?” Batman asked.

Dread fell hard in her stomach. Of course she had! And now there would probably be no evidence of what happened to her friend. Batman removed the gauze when it was drenched and pressed some new pads against the green woman’s head.

Selina felt terrible, yet looking down on her unconscious friend, Ivy seemed so peaceful- as if she was just sleeping and something terrible hadn’t just happened to her.

As the bleeding wasn’t slowing, Batman finally called for reinforcements- specifically medical ones. Selina wasn’t sure what to do with herself, but then Ivy began to stir. Batman quickly handed over the gauze to Selina, knowing the eco-terrorist wouldn’t appreciate his touch and backed out of her line of sight.

Cradling her friend, Selina tried to rouse Ivy. “Hey, Ives. Are you okay? Can you open your eyes?”

When her vibrant green eyes did open, Selina could tell something was really wrong. One of her pupils was noticeably larger than the other, basically confirming her fears of a concussion. The thief just hoped it wasn’t a bad one. _Oh hell, how was she going to explain this to Harley?_

“Wh- what happened?” Ivy’s words were slurred and quiet, and her eyes squinted shut as if it was too bright outside.

Out of the corner of her eye, Batman produced a bloodied brick from a garbage can in the alley. A flicker of anger burst in Selina, but a groan from Ivy quickly turned her attention back to her friend. The redhead had moved one of her hands over her lower abdomen, and the thief’s heart and stomach sank as the woman winced.

“What… happened?” Ivy’s eyes were closing again, her head rolling back in Selina’s arms.

“No, no!” Selina raised her voice and lightly shook her friend. “You keep your eyes open! Stay awake, help is on the way!”

It didn’t do any good though, the green skinned woman allowed her eyes to shut, and she whispered out, “Harley…”

Distantly she could hear Ambulance sirens growing closer and looked up to Batman for help. He looked at the bag, then back to Selina. Taking Ivy from her hands, he looked to the thief. “Go. I’ll stay with her. Tell Harley and we’ll figure something out.”

Selina carefully stood, looking down on her incapacitated friend. She knew batman would take care of Ivy no matter what the Rogue had done in the past, but that didn’t make running away any easier.

Giving Batman and Poison Ivy one last glance back, and disappeared into the dark alley way. Pulling out her phone, she tried to decide if calling Harley or telling her in person would be the better option. She decided in person would be best. Harley always took bad news better with someone by her side.

…

Ivy awoke to the familiar sights and sounds of a hospital room. Her head will killing her and her abdomen felt sore, but other than that she felt fine. It would have taken quite the event for Harley to bring her to a hospital as… yep, her arms and legs were belted down.

With no choice but to wait for someone to come see her, Ivy dozed until a nurse came in to check on her, and even then she only glared at the woman until she backed out of the room to go get help. When the doctor arrived, he came with Batman and several guards in Arkham uiforms.

“Welcome back, Miss Isley.” The doctor began. “Do you have any recollection of how you ended up here?”

Ivy worked past her pounding headache and the fact that she was far beyond screwed escape-wise and answered through her teeth. “No.”

Batman stepped up then. “I found you in an alley next to the Gotham Museum. It appears as if someone came up behind you and hit you with a brick. Do you have any idea who might want to have assaulted you?”

The redhead felt her pride crack at the information. She couldn’t recall anything of the sort. “No clue.”

“Please think, Miss Isley,” The doctor continued when Batman seemed reluctant to. She had never seen the big bad bat look so uncomfortable before. With a single look, the Dark Knight sent the Arkham guards outside. “Batman found you in… a state of undress.”

Ivy blinked at the man, wondering if she had heard right or if it was the migraine twisting his words. The pain in her lower stomach suddenly was all she could focus on, and she felt as if she were going to be sick.

“Are you saying someone might have raped me?” Her voice was icy, but she still couldn’t hide her horror.

“We’ve done a kit, but we’ve found no signs of penetration.” The doctor admitted, taking a seat next to her bed. “You have a right to know what’s happened to you. It will take a few more days for DNA tests to come back. I promise you, Miss Isley, we will get to the bottom of this.”

She looked to Batman then. Had she been her former skin tone, Ivy probably would have been beet red from humiliation. She was _Poison Ivy_. No man could resist her pheromones or survive her toxins. She held onto the hope that the bastard was dead. If whoever had disrobed her touched her in any way, they would eventually succumb to her poisonous skin.

“So, what now? Are you going to throw me in Arkham?” She demanded, fighting back furious and embarrassed tears that began collecting in the corners of her eyes.

“I don’t have a choice in the matter.” At least Batman looked regretful, his head fell slightly and he produced a note from his belt. “Here, I was asked to give this to you.”

He held the note before Ivy where she could read it, but her eyes wouldn’t focus on the words no matter how hard she stared at them. Throwing her head back to her pillow in frustration, her entire world whited out from pain.

When she woke up again, Batman was gone, and the note was tucked neatly in her hand. Feeling a little better than before, Ivy turned the card to look at the words again. It took some time, but she could finally make out Harley’s handwriting. It was a note vowing to murder whoever had attacked her, signed only by the print of the Rogue’s lips in red lipstick.

Ivy held the note tightly, regretting every petty argument she had with her lover up until that point. She hoped she wouldn’t be away in Arkham for long, but she never could be sure. She just hoped- for that bastard’s sake, he was long dead before she got out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna get this out and done with so ill update every monday wednesday and friday till its over

Ivy was shipped off to Arkham as soon as she could walk without support, which took two weeks. Her concussion was said to be mild, but the symptoms seemed determined to stay for as long as they could.

When she finally shook the last of her balance issues, she quickly found herself strapped into a strait jacket and thrown in the back of an armored truck. She had to admit the guards were more careful with her than usual, and she wondered what kind of threats Batman had made about her health.

Both she and Harley had been out of trouble for nearly a year now after getting together. While they hadn’t completely given up their lives of chaos, their outings were at such an all-time low that the petty crimes they were involved with were never pinned on them. Batman had obviously noticed this, and maybe he felt pity from what happened to put Ivy in the way of Arkham employees again.

It didn’t matter what Batman said or did once she was behind those metal walls, though. Once she was one of the inmates, all her good days and her still prevalent migraine issues would be cast aside and she’d be treated no better than an unwanted rat.

Even through the checking in process was far less stressful due to Ivy’s apathetic response to the situation she was in, her treatment gradually began to get rougher. The guards would grab her under the arms, push her around, and when the jokes began the redhead wasn’t sure how long she’d be able to tolerate anyone around her.

Especially when she was _thrown_ into her cell at the end of the day.

The cell was specially made for Poison Ivy. A glass box with a cold metal floor, a metal bed with maybe half an inch of padding, and faux cotton sheets. At the moment, she was far too tired to even be angry at the situation before her. Her head was throbbing, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

“Welcome back, Ivy.” A voice called out to her. She threw up a hand and waved off the grinning man. “Been missing your pretty face around here!”

When she turned to glare at Harvey Dent, she knew there would be no winning a snark competition with the two faced man tonight. Crawling into her bed, Ivy let Harvey banter with some of the other still awake inmates. She’d face the teasing tomorrow, when she could hopefully think in full sentences.

Unfortunately, her headache was even worse when she woke up. Burying her face in her crappy pillow, Ivy suppressed a groan when the lights flickered on all at once.

“What’s the matter, Ivy? Rough night?” Harvey continued to tease, and all she had the energy to do was flip him off.

When the morning guards came down for their rounds, clacking their batons on the cell bars, the redhead thought her head might actually explode. She physically jumped when one of the bastards bashed the thick black stick against her glass cage.

“Rise and shine, pretty lady!” An unfamiliar voice teased. “It’s breakfast time!”

Ivy tried to focus on the idea of food, but her stomach turned at the thought. She hugged her pillow tighter against her face as he continued to antagonize her through the glass.

“Hey, I said _get up_!” He continued wailing on her door, shouting profanities and drowning out the sounds of the other prisoner’s complaints about the sound. She couldn’t help but grin to herself at his frustration. No one dared entering her lonely room without a full blown hazmat suit the first few days after she arrived. She just needed to survive the annoyance, and she’d be left alone.

“Jones, what the hell are you doing!” Another guard’s shout brought an end to her torment. “If the plant bitch doesn’t want to eat, let her starve!”

Apparently everyone was getting served in their cells today. She could hear metal trays being slid through the bars, a couple clattering through the floor when the prisoner they were assigned to wasn’t quick or cared enough to catch it.

Ivy had to be served differently than the other prisoners when the guards were kind enough to give them breakfast in bed, and when she refused to cooperate they refused to give her food. That was fine by her for now. All she could think about at the moment was going back to sleep and escaping her headache.

“Want me to toss you some gruel?” Harvey offered, his voice different than before.

She recognized pretty quickly that the good side of Harvey Dent liked her, probably even pitied her at the moment. He was a gentleman as well as a killer. The other side that they all just called Two-Face was less kind, but still seemed to be at the very least protective of her. It was nice to have her own multi-personalitied watch dog when her powers were subdued. And when she could scratch his back when on the outside, she did in order to preserve this dysfunctional relationship.

“Not in the mood.” Ivy barely recognized her own voice. It sounded distant and alien to her, but if Harvey heard anything different he didn’t let it on.

“How’d you get busted again? Thought you were laying low with your new girl-toy.”

“Heist gone wrong.” Ivy sighed, gathering up the strength to at least sit up in her bed and lean against the wall, keeping her eyes closed the entire time. Her eyelids looked red under the light and it put a pressure on her temple, but she tried pushing through it. “Some stranger got me on the head with a brick.”

“Ouch. Where at?” Looking towards his voice, she lifted her hair above her temple and heard the man hiss through his teeth. “You sure you don’t got lasting damage from that? I think they took the stitches out too soon, too.”

Ivy teased the wound with her fingertips and sighed. “Doc says I’m fine, but they tossed me out as soon as I could walk right again. Heh, maybe if I do have lasting damage I can sue him for malpractice.”

“You couldn’t walk right? Man, the bastard got you good, huh?” Harvey’s voice was a little bewildered, and based on the quiet she guessed the other prisoners were listening to her story too. Everyone enjoyed tales from the outside, even if they were just of how they got thrown in Arkham.

“I’ll be in quarantine for the next month, half because the headache and half because of the usual reasons.” She could feel the throbbing getting worse the more she stared at the red of her eyelids and settled back down in her bed. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to try and get some more sleep. But I want to hear how you all got yourselves breakfast service when I wake up.”

Despite assuming she’d be able to sleep at least until lunch, Ivy was awoken again by banging on her glass door.

“Up and at ‘em, Isley! Time for therapy!” A guard called.

Ivy was a little confused. She never had individual therapy meetings the day after she came to Arkham. She wondered for a moment if it was because her extended hospital stay. Begrudgingly, she allowed herself to be fitted into her own personal straight jacket and locked into a wheel chair. When she was wheeled into the comely little office, Ivy forgot for a moment she was in a mental hospital and not getting wheeled into her Grandma’s room.

Dr. Iris Beverly was Harley’s replacement at Arkham after the blonde’s… departure. Beverly was nice enough, but Ivy would prefer her _personal_ psychiatrist every day.

“Welcome back, Miss Isley.” Beverly gave her a gentle smile. “How’s your head.”

“Awful.” Ivy didn’t even attempt to hide her annoyance at being taken from her cell. Well, at least her head was feeling a little better than before.

“Are you up for a chat?” Dr. Beverly was at least keeping her voice low. In the hospital it was found that loud sounds exacerbated her headaches, and she appreciated the woman was being sensitive to that.

“There’s nothing to _chat_ about.”

“I think there is.” Beverly put down her notepad and placed both of her hands before Ivy on the desk. “There are no cameras in this room, Ivy, and any notes I take from this session will be locked away and inaccessible.”

“Wow, I feel so special.” Ivy rolled her eyes.

“How have you been since the attack?”

“Attack?”

“Your assault.”

“Fine. I’m gonna hunt that bastard down as soon as I get out of here, though.” Ivy tried to hide that she really hadn’t considered what happened an ‘attack’. She really didn’t have too much room to complain. She had done worse to innocent people. She recognized that now, but did her best not to dwell on it.

“I’m sorry for pressing, but you were battered and left exposed in an alley way.” Beverly leaned back a little. “I was told the doctors assumed-”

Ivy shot forwards in her seat- or at least as far as the straps would let her. “I was not raped. The kit didn’t have anything, there were no signs of anything- some sick fucker probably just wanted to jack himself off or take a few pics. But I was _not_ raped.”

“You complained of stomach pains in the hospital.”

“I was all kinds of fucked up in the hospital from my concussion.” She wasn’t lying. Couldn’t walk right, occasional sense of vertigo, and nausea kept her in bed for days. Even now she was beginning to feel sick.

Maybe she _should_ sue that doctor for malpractice.

“I heard Batman brought you in and checked in on you now and again.” Beverly was wisely steering away from that line of conversation.

“Incredible, right? The Dark Knight must be in love with me.” Ivy felt more comfortable with this. It was almost humorous how often he came to visit. She wondered at his thought process, but found his presence more annoying and stress inducing than anything.

“I’m sure he was deeply worried for you. This was probably the first time he had found one of his adversaries in such a state. I think it was nice of him to see how you were doing.”

Ivy was surprised to find the rest of their chat was mostly fluff and surface level. She could sense Beverly was tiptoeing around her- around the _real_ topic she wanted to discuss, but the redhead was happy enough to talk in circles with the woman for as long as possible. Eventually she felt the appointment had gone on longer than usual, mostly because her headache was making every second that passed pass painfully slowly.

It must have started to show on Ivy’s face eventually, as Beverly ended the session with a surprising announcement. “We don’t have any other accommodations for you, but I’ve asked the guards to be mindful of your injury. We’ll find a way to work around your symptoms. This place is a hospital, though it seems some people tend to forget that.”

Ivy was wheeled back to her room where lunch was waiting for her. Her stomach felt gross and painful, but she forced herself to take a few bits of some mashed _something_ while Harvey told his own grandiose story about his capture by Batman.

“And there we were, face to face!” Harvey was really putting up a show, his darker side taking a hold as he gestured wildly towards Ivy. “I had that bastard on the run, I swear it! If it hadn’t been for that damned boy wonder, I would have-”

There was laughter from the next cell where Jonathan Crane ate his own gruel. “You didn’t tell me you got knocked around by a _kid_!”

Ivy tried to smile as the wind was momentarily taken from Harvey’s sails, but her stomach was really churning now and her head was throbbing. Placing her tray on the ground near her door, Ivy crawled under her covers as the two faced man tried to explain how Robin had set off an explosive charge near Harvey’s hand, distracting him just for a moment so Batman could pounce.

Sleep came easily, but when she woke up to more pounding on her door, the world was spinning. Voices were shouting at her about dinner, but she was barely holding back the few bites she had taken during lunch. Clutching onto the sides of her metal bed, Ivy tried pulling herself up, but the world shifted so suddenly around her she had to freeze in place. Screwing her eyes shut, the redhead waited for it all to pass. She could hear Harvey call out to her, and then scream at the guards.

Feeling her grip on her stomach begin to wane, Ivy pulled herself to the side of her bed and threw up over the edge. Once she felt okay again, she let herself fall back and the world around her to blacken out.


	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome back, Miss Isley.” Ivy felt groggy as she awoke in the hospital for a second time in less than three weeks. She had hoped not to go back so soon, but she guessed it couldn’t be helped.

“What happened?” Ivy asked, relieved that her voice didn’t feel strange to herself for the first time since her concussion.

“Well,” The doctor seemed to struggle with an explanation, which worried her for a moment. “It seems that your head wound began bleeding internally, placing pressure on your brain and causing your sudden illness. The bleed has been dealt with, but we’re at a loss as to why your unique anatomy hasn’t healed yet. If you had been a normal human such a blow would have killed you, or at least given you permanent brain damage, but your healing factor is remarkably efficient at its job.”

“So you thing something else is wrong with me?” Ivy surmised.

“There is no reason as to why you should still be suffering from this.” The doctor took a pen from his pocket and flipped a page from his clipboard. “You came in with an obvious head wound, mild concussion, and when you awoke you complained of abdominal pains?”

“Yes,” Ivy hadn’t the energy to be difficult, but she also was concerned. Her healing factor was great at healing near fatal injuries, but once her body could tell she was out of the woods it slowed down and forced her to rest. This was different. Her body hadn’t healed the wound and couldn’t recognize the danger. This was _frightening_.

The doctor hummed at his notes, and then looked to her. “What kind of pain? Piercing, throbbing, dull, intense?”

Ivy thought about it for a moment. It was hard to remember things from those first few days at the hospital, and the pain had gone away fairly quickly. “It felt sore until I moved, and then there was a sharp pain.”

He thought over this for a moment. “There were no signs of bruising or injury. Your previous doctor blamed the pains on concussion symptoms. I’d like to at least do an x-ray of your abdomen. There might have been an injury the doctor missed that your body has been trying to manage alongside the head injury.”

This made more sense, and it eased Ivy’s worries a little. If she was just hurt somewhere else it would be an easy fix. There wasn’t something wrong with her body.

Still belted to her bed, Ivy couldn’t do anything but stare up at the ceiling as she was carted down to the room. She answered questions begrudgingly but honestly, not willing to tamper with her health care while she didn’t know what was wrong with her. The doctor and nurses set her up under the big machine arm and she waited patiently as the pictures were taken.

Once the machines were away and pictures were printed, Ivy was moved back to her room while her doctor stayed behind to examine the images. When she saw him again, he came into her room and immediately turned off the lights. Placing the x-rays up on a light board on the wall, he flipped the switch and the images came to life.

“Well, it isn’t an injury,” the doctor scratched at his chin before pointing with his pen to a small glowing shape near her pelvis. “But it seems that you were injected with something small and hard. I’m guessing your body healed the injection point quickly because whatever put an object of this size in you would have left at least a small mark. I’m not sure what this could be, but it will be simple to remove.”

“Good,” Ivy was beyond pissed off. How dare a strange put _anything_ in her body without her permission?! “Because I want it out immediately!”

The doctor was understanding and set up the minor operation immediately. Since most sedatives didn’t work on her, Ivy had to settle for heavy numbing and distracting chatter from the nurses when the object was cut out of her.

When he showed her the object, Ivy had no idea that she could feel such disdain for an inanimate thing. She hated plastic and non-natural things, but this was wholly different. It was barely the length of her pinky nail and the thickness of pencil lead. She was glad to have been asleep when that was injected into her body. No wonder her stomach hurt for days after with that floating just under her skin.

“We’ll send it to the lab and get you some results soon.” The doctor reassured her.

Ivy was kept under close observation for three more days in the hospital and her headache became practically nonexistent overnight. Ivy guessed her body was more concerned with trying to attack the foreign object in her body rather than permanently fix her head injury.

When her incision was fully healed and the Doctor was happy enough with her head injury’s healing process, she was released back to Arkham and was promised the lab results from the foreign object as soon as they found out anything.

“So, you back for good or are you gonna be gone again tomorrow?” Harvey was gentler with his teasing, and she knew the good side was talking as she was wheeled into her cell.

“We’ll see.” She replied lightly.

When the guards left, Ivy could tell Harvey had more to say, but kept quiet. They’d talk more once she was out of her special brand of quarantine.

Unfortunately, her time in the hospital didn’t count, and for a month she was only let out of her cell for therapy, showers, and checkups. And the checkups ended once the incisions on her head had completely scared over. The headaches persisted on occasion but were a cakewalk in comparison to what they had been right after her injury.

On the first day Ivy was allowed out with the other inmates, she had her breakfast with Harvey, Johnathan Crane, and Edward Nigma. She was half listening to their stories of getting caught again as she picked at her food, which seemed to taste and smell worse than ever before.

As they were all sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, Killer Croc made his way to their table. Having not been paying too much attention to her table mates, Ivy noticed the cannibal’s approach first and elbowed Harvey.

“Keep your distance, Croc!” Harvey warned. “We ain’t in the mood to deal with your bullshit!”

As usual, the mutant man didn’t listen and continued his approach. There was little any of the inmates could do if he did decide to eat one of them, so Ivy braced herself to make a break for it. She especially flinched back when Croc leaned over the table and took a good whiff of her face.

“You smell different.” Croc’s grumbled.

Ivy couldn’t tell if she should be offended or impressed at the half man’s nose for being able to smell her from half way across the cafeteria. “Shall I bottle my sweat for you, creep? Fuck off.”

Croc moved back slowly, humming to himself. She couldn’t tell what the man was thinking, but he didn’t seem the slightest bit aggressive. Unusual behavior for the beast, but Ivy was just glad he wasn’t here for an altercation.

The crocodile man lumbered off eventually, leaving the entire table a little stunned and confused. Then, Nigma leaned over the table and dramatically sniffed at Ivy. She smacked him soundly across the face, which caused Harvey and Crane to laugh.

“A rose by any other name still wouldn’t smell as sweet as you, Ivy.” He still managed to tease while rubbing his reddening cheek.

Just as Ivy was about to say something back, one of the guards called her name. For a moment, she was tempted to ignore it and force the bastards to drag her away from her breakfast, but she had been anxiously awaiting the test results from the lab and this could have been it. Guards didn’t call out her name for just any old reason.

With a sigh, she left her tray to be divided up among her tablemates and followed the guard to Beverly’s office where her psychiatrist and the doctor that removed the object from her body. And of course there was her wheelchair and straight jacket, which she begrudgingly put on and allowed the guards to strap up.

“Hello again,” the Doctor greeted her gently. “I’m sorry it’s taken so long to get your results back. I had to run some additional tests that took a lot longer than expected.”

“So, what was it?” Ivy wasn’t interested in formalities. She wanted to know what had been put in her body.

The Doctor and Beverly took their own seats and he began carefully. “Well, the best way I can describe the object is as some kind of hormonal implant.”

Of all the things Ivy had guessed the object was, it wasn’t that. “What kind of hormones was it secreting?”

He seemed a little reluctant to answer. “Well, this is the strange part. It was secreting some sort of variant of Clomiphene citrate and chorionic gonadotropin. When the object was dissected, we also found a thick internal layer containing Progesterone, which would have begun releasing as well once the other hormones had all been used.”

Ivy was familiar with those hormones, but that only made things all the more confusing. Clomiphene citrate and chorionic gonadotropin were often used to trigger ovulation in women trying to get pregnant, and Progesterone was used to help sustain an early pregnancy.

“I understand you are infertile due to your condition,” And suddenly, Ivy understood why Beverly was here as well. “But obviously you had no knowledge of this and were not a willing participant. Do you have any idea why someone might inject you with such a device?”

“No, not at all.”

The Doctor thought for a moment, then let his shoulders fall. “I also understand the state in which you were found… Could there be anyone you know that might have wanted to…”

“To impregnate me?” Ivy felt herself boil instantly at the insinuation. “No. No one on this planet would be so stupid.”

“Well, someone was stupid enough to incapacitate you and inject you with such a specific set of drugs.” Beverly kept her voice gentle, but Ivy wouldn’t hear it.

“I was _not_ raped. There were no signs of anything!” For all she knew Batman’s sudden appearance could have scared off her attacker before he was able to finish his plot. It didn’t matter anyways. Ivy was infertile. She couldn’t carry a child even if she wanted to.

Beverly was not fazed by the aggressiveness of her outburst, but the same couldn’t be said of her Doctor. He looked very surprised, and then a little frightened.

“Thank you for your time, Doctor,” Beverly gave the doctor a quick goodbye and ushered him out of the room. When she settled in her chair again, Ivy returned her stare, though a little more intensely than the psychiatrist. “The cameras are off, again.”

“Wonderful.” Ivy was absolutely seething.

 _How dare a stranger do such a thing to me?!_ A stranger, who hadn’t the foggiest idea of what she had been through or how her own body treated foreign bodies.

When she first began her experimentation with her professor, Jason Woodroe, Ivy hadn’t any concern for her reproductive health. She hadn’t spared it any thought because she had never considered it before. All young Pamela Isley had wanted in life was to do good work and maybe get recognized for it sometime in the future.

When she had her first miscarriage not long before she became Ivy, it had been water off her back. Sure she was sad, but she knew she wasn’t ready for a child. When it happened again as Poison Ivy it was painful, but not completely unexpected. By the fifth she knew something was wrong. After running some tests on herself, she found her blood was far too toxic to carry a child.

It was unexpectedly devastating, and for a long time she was in denial, only coming out of it when she experienced one with Harley in her home. The blonde was devastated for her, and then mortified by how many she had gone through. It was because of Harley that she had come to accept her infertility, and then that she’d probably never be able to adopt a baby due to her past. It was painful, but once Ivy had accepted it, the feelings slowly began to fade away.

Dr. Beverly knew of her troubled past with fertility only because of medical records. She seemed to think Ivy was still hung up on the fact and would bring it up when the occasion arose. But this was different. Someone, a complete stranger, was trying to put Ivy through it all again.

Seeing that Ivy was in no mood to talk, Beverly let out a soft sigh and stood up. “While this conversation isn’t being recorded, your medical records are still available to other doctors here. I’m sure you’ll be placed on a special watch for a while.”

She paused as she reached for the door. “I’m so sorry about this, Ivy. I really am. And I _hope_ we’re all wrong about this. I truly do.”

Ivy glared at her back as the psychiatrist left. Her words weren’t comforting at all, and she stewed over the conversation.

She was returned to her cell instead of the to the group hall with the other inmates. Ivy was glad for it. She might actually kill one of the scrawnier crazies the hospital also housed if she was let loose. When the guards let her out of the straight jacket and left her alone, Ivy was still fuming. She angrily paced her cell so aggressively her feet began to hurt from their impact against the cold metal floor, her fists clenched so tight her nails dug painfully into her skin. She would have paced for hours, but she felt something bubble up within her. Something she normally could hold back.

Stopping, she took a deep breath, trying to cool herself before she truly lost it, and when she felt past the point of no return, Ivy settled into her bed again, burying her face in the pillow just as the tears began to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivy’s mood was absolutely horrendous for the next three weeks. She of course wasn’t about to share what had happened to Harvey or any of the other Arkham inmates she could tolerate being around. The ideas kept twisting in her head, refusing to leave her for a single second.

 _Someone was trying to get me pregnant._ As much as she hated thinking about it, there was no other explanation. What good would implanting such a thing in her that secreted such specific hormones do otherwise? Batman must have interrupted the process, and Ivy never thought she could be more thankful for the Dark Knight.

Even though her thoughts were even more distracted than before, Ivy did notice some things change around her. Bane and Clayface had joined Arkham just a week apart, and she heard whispers that Killer Moth was now locked up somewhere within the asylums walls. The Batcrew seemed to really be tidying up town these days, but Ivy knew just as well as any of the other Rogues that when a large enough group of villains were placed in a prison together, there was bound to be an influx of escape attempts.

And Ivy knew the whispers were getting more intense lately. She could see groups bickering among each other, strangers talking to strangers, and eventually the smaller rats of the asylum’s hierarchy of crazy hissing like snakes into the ears of bigger, meaner, and crazier rats.

Despite this, she was content in letting things play out for a while. Ivy had made her fair share of Arkham escape plans, but she knew at the moment her head wouldn’t be in the game. Right now, Arkham was her haven away from more fighting with Harley.

It had been just over two months since Ivy had seen her girlfriend, and she was still scared of the homecoming that might greet her when she returned. Some of her memories of the night the attack happened finally came back to the redhead, specifically of the time before it.

She remembered getting in a shouting match with the blonde on her way out the door. She remembered feeling embarrassed when she saw Selina had heard a majority of it and then grateful when she didn’t bring it up, and then she remembered a foggy image of Catwoman holding her, gauze pressed up against Ivy’s head while she spoke to Batman in clipped, frightened tones.

Selina was there before and after the attack happened. There was no doubt in Ivy’s mind that Selina had told Harley what happened, especially with the note Batman had given her in the hospital. After all their bickering, Ivy wasn’t ready to face Harley’s sympathy- or however she was feeling about the situation.

“Hey babies.” Ivy was startled out of her thoughts as she absentmindedly watched Harvey and Crane play cards. One of the regular crazies had taken a seat at their table, pulling up the chair and sitting on it backwards like some teenage that thought he was hot shit. “How’s it goin’? Been hearing some whispers bout you guys.”

Arkham had an unspoken but _very_ visible hierarchy. Any Rogue was at the top of the ladder, fighting mostly amongst themselves for the status of ‘top dog’ while the regular crazies sat back and watched. No regular human was about to go toe to toe with Riddler or Scarecrow, let alone Killer Croc or Two-Face.

“Been doin good, Tony,” Harvey gave a very two-face smile, and Ivy instinctively inched away from him. “What have the whispers been saying?”

“No formalities?” The man, Tony, made a face.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ivy nearly fell out of her seat at the response. “How have you been doing?”

“Quite well, I have to admit!” Tony seemed very proud of himself. “Been hearing whispers about some plans.”

“Plans?” Crane questioned.

“For escape!” If she could have reached over the long table and slammed his nose into the fake wood, she would have. Immediately Ivy was glancing over shoulder, but when she caught Harvey’s good eye she relaxed a little.

“Oh really? Who’s been whispering?” Harvey asked.

“Bane.”

“I see. Thanks for the heads up, Tony. You’re a real life saver.” Bane planning a break was never a good thing. Ivy ended up with a broken arm and three fractured ribs the last time the junkie decided to smash through his cage. She was just glad his usual cell was no longer next to her glass box.

Tony sauntered off, whistling some show tune, and Ivy immediately looked between her fellow Rogues. “What in the hell was that?”

“Him?” Crane snickered to himself. “That’s Tony. Thinks he’s big shit or something.”

“I thought messing with the guy’s ego would be more fun than just kicking his ass.” Harvey hid his bad side with his cards. “I’ve been right so far. Can’t wait to bring that glass house down!”

“God, you two think this is funny?” Ivy asked, running a hand through her hair. “You’re bullying an actually insane person.”

None of the Rogues thought themselves as crazy, which Ivy had learned to be sensitive to a long time ago. The first time got her ass hauled back to the hospital. Never again would she make that mistake.

Harvey would have continued, but the guards called an end to breakfast and announced Yard time. Ivy was never allowed outside, so instead she got monitored gym time to get her daily exercise. She stood alongside everyone else, but as she did so the room swayed under her. She reached out and steadied herself with the edge of the table.

“You okay, Ivy?” Harvey asked, doing his best to sound unconcerned but failing miserably at it. “You’re not gonna throw up again, are you?”

Ivy huffed as she collected herself, standing once the feeling passed. “Stood up too quickly. I’m fine.”

As she looked to the crowded door, she saw Killer Croc watching her intently.

Speaking of things that had been happening in Arkham, the mutant man seemed to constantly be watching her. At this point she wondered if whatever this new smell she was emitting was making him reconsider not eating her. The bastard had tried taking a bite of her once, and hasn’t tried again after going into anaplastic shock from the toxicity of her blood. She still had the scars on her leg though, which pissed her off.

But what was really pissing her off was how all over her he seemed to be. He changed his preferred table to the one closer to her and Harvey’s corner, lingered in rooms she was in, and every time she looked his way she’d catch him staring.

If he wasn’t a cannibal she’d have been angry, but now she was just in a constant state of worry. Harvey, Nigma, and Crane noticed as well, but only the two faced man stuck closer to her side. They had quite the working relationship after all.

Once the room was cleared of people, Ivy was guided to the small gym and given her regiment for the day. A little running on the treadmill followed by some light weights. Beverly had made good on the promise of special attention, this was probably the lightest workout she had ever received. It wasn’t like she was going to follow it, but she let herself appreciate the effort.

She settled for the treadmill today, wanting to do nothing but think away as she walked at whatever pace she wanted. She could practically hear the speaker on the ceiling yelling at her already. Pissing off the angry voice in the sky was often the highlight of her day now.

Yard time lasted three hours, but Ivy was only given one in the gym before she was sent back to her cell again. While Ivy did enjoy lounging the day away when there was nothing to be done, she did appreciate the treadmill occasionally.

Yet today it wasn’t so nice. Just a few minutes in, and she felt tired. Ivy wondered if she was coming down with something as she stopped the treadmill and sat down for a break. The voice in the sky was growing hoarse with how much screaming it was doing, but Ivy didn’t mind. She waited around for longer than she felt she needed before standing and turning on the machine again.

She had hoped the feeling was just a fluke, but then it happened just five minutes later. She sat down again, trying to gather herself, and she felt a headache began to take form. When she felt alright again, several minutes later, Ivy tried standing and nearly fell over. Her eyes went fuzzy and there was a ringing in her ear that was threatening to drown out the sky voice, which had stopped screaming and was now taunting her for being so weak and out of shape.

At a certain point, she knew she was going to pass out no matter what and eased herself to the floor. When she came too, a couple of guards were looking down upon her, absolutely panicked. Someone had propped her legs up on a chair.

“The boss is gonna kill us!” One whispered.

“Jones said she stumbled on the way here. It can’t be our fault! She must be sick or something and just not telling people!” Another exclaimed.

Ivy wondered about the possibility of getting all involved fired, but then again this was Arkham. Grunts always kept their jobs. It was the psychiatrists that cycled through the building like it had a revolving door. One of the guards quickly noticed she was awake and sighed with relief.

“Oh thank god, she’s awake.” He stepped back as she removed her legs from the chair and sat up slowly. “I’ll call medical. Just keep her on the ground and we’ll just say she passed out from overexertion.”

Must have been a newbie. They’d check the tapes as soon as they heard of this. Hell, maybe the voice in the sky would get fired too. She guessed that was wishful thinking though. No one had done anything wrong. She just happened to pass out.

A medical team arrived quickly after and carted Ivy down to the medical ward. She was run through the usual questions and tests, which Ivy was just about sick of, and then left alone while the on sight doctor looked over her results.

Ivy dosed while she waited, and when the doctor came in, she had to admit she felt much better than before already. Her heart sank when Beverly walked in after the doctor, and she mentally braced herself for the worst news possible.

“Isley, I’m just going to do a quick abdominal exam before we talk. Is that okay?” the doctor asked, and Ivy realized she never learned the woman’s name.

“I have a choice?” She snarked.

Her face fell slightly, and she proceeded to lift Ivy’s shirt. The redhead had this done before, but this felt different. It felt wrong, and she had to resist the urge to try and shake off the woman’s hands.

The doctor picked up a few papers from a nearby table and jotted down a few notes. “I’m going to do an ultrasound now. Just sit tight.”

Beverly took a seat near Ivy’s head, but the villainess refused to ask her anything. She’d rather the bad news come from the doctor-whatever it may be. She had an idea of what was going on, but refused to entertain it.

The gel was applied to her abdomen and the wand easily skated over her skin. At this point, Ivy had an inkling of what they were searching for, but refused to believe it. Refused to even _consider it_.

Until the doctor made a satisfied sound and turned the screen for Ivy and Beverly to see. “This here is your uterus, and here…”

Ivy didn’t know what to think, what to feel as she looked at the small form the doctor pointed to with her pen. “Is your baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

“It seems to be about two months along,” the doctor nodded as she typed something out on her computer. “We’ll start you on some vitamins and change around your diet. I’ve also asked to make some changes to your daily schedule. Don’t worry about a thing, Miss Isley. Everything is going to be handled to give you and your baby the best care we can provide.”

Ivy didn’t say anything in return. Hell, she couldn’t think of anything to say at all. She just watched as the machine printed out an image of the screen and the doctor placed it in her hand, which was still strapped her bed.

“I’ll be seeing more of you soon, Miss Isley.” The doctor adjusted her coat and nodded goodbye to Beverly. “Well then… I’ll leave you two to it… Oh, and congratulations.”

Beverly didn’t speak until the clicking of the doctor’s heels disappeared down the hall. “I am so sorry about all of this, Pamela. I truly am. Are you okay?”

 _Was she okay?_ What an awful question to ask. Of course Ivy wasn’t okay, but she had lost her voice. She just kept staring at the little picture the doctor had given her. The little figure that was a living thing growing inside of her. Of course the first one that lived past two months was the product of… an encounter Ivy didn’t want.

“Because of the circumstances, Gotham grants the right to abort up to week twenty-four.” Beverly said gently. “You have time to think and process all of this.”

Ivy wanted to cry, but she was adamant not to in front of the psychiatrist. “It won’t matter. It’s not going to live, anyways.”

“How many miscarriages have you had, if I may ask?” Beverly rarely gave her such a forward question, and Ivy was in such a state she couldn’t find it within herself to lie.

“Eleven.”

Ivy tried to ignore the way that Beverly flinched at the number. “Have you ever been to a doctor for any of them?”

“Only the first one. Before I… changed.” All the fight had been taken out of Ivy; she continued to answer honestly.

“I think this is important for Dr. Taylor to know. May I tell her?”

She nodded.

“Thank you. I’m sure you’ve got a lot on your mind now. We can talk in a few days.” Beverly stood from her chair and collected her own chart.

Just as she was about to leave, Ivy called out to her. “Please, just throw it away.”

Ivy offered up the little picture as best she could. Beverly’s eyes were soft and understanding. “You don’t want to keep it in your cell?”

“For one of the guards to find? Absolutely not.”

“What if I kept it for you? In your file, I mean. You can look at it the next time you come to an appointment.”

Ivy felt a little better at the offer, but didn’t want any evidence of this to get out to the main population of Arkham- or any population. The picture was confirmation, and she knew Arkham burned its trash. “Make sure it’s at the bottom of the trash bag.”

Harvey and the other inmates were in their cells again when Ivy was returned to her glass box. She knew yard time shouldn’t have been over yet, but here they were, shouting through the bars about some new atrocity the guards had incited upon them.

“The hell happened to you?” Crane sounded exasperated as she was wheeled down to her box. Pulling herself together for a moment, Ivy gave him a smirk and a shrug as they passed her by.

“You actually dying this time?” Harvey asked as the guards left her room.

“Not this time.” Ivy sighed and crawled into her bed. She wasn’t up to chat anymore today, and short term for ‘leave me alone’ in Arkham was getting under the covers. “You’re gonna tell me what happened when I wake up, though.”

“You’re really not gonna believe this!”

…

She wasn’t surprised to hear that Croc had pitched a fit on the lawn about something and caused a massive fight. She _was_ surprised to hear that Tony was the one to have set it all off in the first place. The bastard had been spreading rumors all morning just to stir the pot with the more volatile rogues. He somehow managed to convince the crocodile man that Bane had said something snarky behind his back and absolutely lost his shit. The guards managed to keep things from becoming a full blown riot by man handling as many inmates as they could back into their cells and throwing Croc into solitary as quickly as they could.

Ivy guessed she had to keep a closer eye on this Tony character even though he was just an average person. She just wished it wasn’t Croc that got separated from the rest of the inmates. She wanted to ask him some questions.

At dinner, Harvey scared away their other usual tablemates and leaning in close. “Your head again?”

“No, my head’s fine.” Ivy reassured him, conscious that the other tables near then were pretending not to be watching. “Probably just coming down with something. This place is a cesspool of disease and sickness around this time of year.”

“I’ve never once seen you get sick, Pam.” He didn’t use her name often, and she wondered why he was suddenly so concerned.

“What is up with everyone? Croc’s sniffing up my ass every time I look away and now you’re trying to- what? Play concerned friend?” Ivy surprised herself with how quickly her temper fired up then, but it wasn’t like she was wrong for being weirded out.

Harvey suddenly looked uncomfortable. “Rumor’s going around about you coming in here. Someone from the women’s block saw you in the hospital not long after you were first admitted. She overheard some things, told a guard, who got transferred here, who sold the gossip for safety in case of an escape attempt.”

Ivy felt her entire body grow cold. “Who all heard this rumor?”

“Just some of the little guys. The moment Tony told me I made sure to get a handle on things.” He paused. “Are you really okay?”

She didn’t have to ask what part he had heard about, but if this was information he learned from her first hospital admittance, there was little chance he suspected anything now. Harvey Dent was a good man, even though he was a Rogue. Ivy guessed he felt sorry for her, and while it stung her pride she felt it came from a place of respectful concern and not pity.

“Ego’s forever bruised,” Ivy admitted carefully, trying not to let on that the after effects of the attack were still being felt. “But I’m fine. Really, I am.”

Harvey nodded and turned his attention back to his food. She couldn’t tell if Harvey now knowing was comforting or absolutely terrifying. She knew this wasn’t going to stay quiet for long, and soon everyone in the asylum would know that she was assaulted in… more ways than one. Having another rogue like Harvey in her corner while such a dangerous piece of information floated around made Ivy feel a little safer, but she still would have preferred handling it alone.

Now that it was going to get around that the big bad Poison Ivy was taken advantage of, the other crazies might try their hand at one of the only women inmates they shared spaces with.

And man did that prediction turn out true.

Usually the other men that shared her sector would have enough sense to sexually harass her from a distance, but now they cracked jokes and innuendos while passing her in the lunch line. It wasn’t the first time Ivy was glad for her heightened strength, but it was the first time she was reluctant to use it.

Over the next week of therapy visits, it had really begun to sink in that she was pregnant, and though she was certain that wouldn’t last long, something deep in her mind still held some shred of hope that this one would last. She had made it past two months only once before, when she wasn’t Poison Ivy. All the others she hadn’t known about until after the fact, when she lay screaming in her bed from the pains as her body rid itself of useless tissues and her dead child. 

But even through that hope Ivy felt no joy from her situation.

What in the hell was she supposed to do? Have a baby in Arkham only for it to be taken away from her? Escaping had just become all the more difficult now that she was even more reluctant to put herself in dangerous situations.

Then again, it wasn’t going to make it. Ivy knew it would die soon enough. Of course, the child that had been conceived of… less desirable circumstances would stick around longer than the ones that she would have wanted. It was all just the universe playing a terrible joke on her.

She was certain it would stay long enough for her to love it. Long enough for her to forgive it for being placed inside of her without her consent.

And then it would die.

Ivy would never admit her feelings on the situation in her therapy sessions, but Beverly seemed to be picking up on them anyways.

“I hear you’ve been refusing the new medications prescribed to you.” Beverly was as gentle and soft spoken as ever. Ivy hated how it made her seem so unassuming and weak.

“I don’t need them.” Ivy looked away, unable to look at the woman’s face.

“Listen, Pamela.” Beverly put down her clipboard and leaned forwards on her desk. Everything about her posture was concerned and sympathetic. “I can barely begin to imagine how you are feeling about this, but if you don’t want an abortion it is Arkham’s job to take care of you during your stay. The vitamins prescribed to you will stop any more fainting spells from happening and will help keep you and your baby healthy.”

Ivy clenched her jaw, refusing to respond. There would be no convincing the psychiatrist that there was no need to keep the baby healthy when it wasn’t going to last. It was embarrassing suddenly having a new cocktail of pills to take in front of the other inmates. It was just another sign of weakness.

“I understand you doubt the viability of this pregnancy due to your past, but there have been no signs of anything yet. I’m not asking you to get excited or even get your hopes up, I’m just afraid stressing yourself over a possibility might affect you and your child’s health. And refusing the medical treatment that has been assigned to you isn’t going to do you any favors either.”

Her words stung Ivy more than she expected. Beverly certainly wasn’t wrong, but it was hard to battle down the dread that seemed to have made a home in her gut. The only time the sinking feeling ever went away was when she forgot, and it was so hard to forget something was growing within her. Something she was trying not to let herself want.

When her session was over, Ivy was sent straight to the cafeteria for dinner with the other inmates. The food here had been even harder to stomach recently, but she tried to force down _something_. Even though she felt it wouldn’t survive, she couldn’t stand the thought of potentially starving her baby.

Harvey, Crane, and Nigma were at her table again, and she did her best to let their conversation distract her from the taste of the food. After she managed to choke down about half of her plate, Johnathan piped up.

“Hungry tonight, Ivy?” He teased. “Think that’s the most I’ve ever seen you eat.”

Ivy wasn’t really listening though. She just noticed Croc being released into the room by several guards. The others followed her gaze as he took up a tray and went through the line, then sat at his new favorite table and continued to stare at her.

“For fucks sake,” Harvey let out an annoyed breath. “I think he really wants to eat you.”

“Well, that fantasy ends today.” Ivy had enough of this bizarre behavior, even though she suspected it came from a place the others had no idea to even think about.

Waylon had animalistic traits, behaviors, and at times senses. Harley had shared plenty of stories with her about hero dogs or cats that knew their owners were sick before anyone else knew something was wrong. Now she wondered if Crocodiles had a similar sense.

She stood up naturally, as if she wasn’t about to do something downright insane. Moving from behind her table easily, she made her way to Killer Croc’s side, barely able to look down upon him even though he was sitting down and returning her glare.

“You said I smelled different.” She stated. “What do I smell like to you?”

She could feel the eyes of the entire cafeteria, guards, inmates, the whole lot, on her back. There was a rumble deep from within the half man’s throat, but she couldn’t tell if he was irritated or humming to himself as he thought.

“Nostalgic.”

She raised an eyebrow at his answer. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Like life before the pain.”

Ivy rolled what little she knew about Waylon’s life before he became Killer Croc. _Pain? Does he mean his transformation?_

She shook her head. “Whatever this is that’s making you act like a fucking stalker, it needs to stop. Need I remind you what a single one of my kisses can do?”

It was a threat no one in Arkham was stupid enough to take lightly. Even the crocodile man himself grimaced at the insinuation. But then he seemed to realize something. His eyebrows shifted up slightly and he made a humming sound that gurgled in his throat.

“I know what you smell like, now.” He spoke gently, then a smirk graced his ugly lips. “Be careful, Poison Ivy. Gardens won’t grow well here.”

Her blood ran cold as guards began shouting her name. Any time a sentence involving her name and any plant-related thing got her sent to solitary and any place she had frequented would be scrubbed and sterilized.

She tried to burn his eyes out with her own glare as two men grabbed her by the arms and man handled her out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

It took the better part of a week for Ivy to be returned to her usual cell after a thorough deep cleaning. Her sheets smelled of harsh chemicals and it made her feel so sick she spent the entire first day back in the corner of her room trying not to throw up.

She spent most of her time fuming over what Croc had done to her, but when Harvey saw her again he explained there had been a riot in the cafeteria just a few moments after she had been hauled away. Ivy also hadn’t quite figured out if Croc knew or not. He said she smelled nostalgic, but she still didn’t know what that meant. Hell, she couldn’t even be sure he knew what pregnancy smelled- or even looked like.

She wasn’t sure a lot of the inmates could pick a pregnant person out of the crowd. For now she wasn’t showing at all, but Ivy feared the possibility of her baby surviving long enough to become noticeable. Who knows what the crazies might think of her- or how they’d act around her if she got that far.

Most of the other inmates were still badly bruised and bloodied from the riot a few days prior, and after a good fight most of them were less aggressive as usual due to having spent most of their pent up energy. It made for an easy and quick integration back into the wreck room when she was given privileges back, and she quickly took her place back with Harvey and Crane.

The smell of her cell was still overpowering her senses and had given her a massive migraine. She wanted to sleep it off, but being in her cell only made it worse. She just hoped time away from her cell would help clear her head, and if she was lucky she might be able to nap while the boys played their usual card games.

“So, Croc’s still staring.” Harvey murmured as Ivy rested her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

“I’m sure he is.”

“Not gonna get him back for calling you out like that?” Crane threw down a few cards, causing the two faced man to curse.

“With him still acting like this? I may be in an Asylum, but I’m not crazy.” Ivy sighed. Stretching to life, she opened her eyes and looked about the room, and sure enough Croc was in his own corner, alone and watching. “I don’t think he’s gonna talk out in the open. Mind if I use your game as cover?”

“If he eats us, I’m gonna kill you.” Harvey grimaced.

Taking that as a yes, she waved the half man over. He didn’t seem surprised, standing slowly and stalking to their side of the room. Ivy always sat with her back to a wall. It was a part of her paranoia that Harvey and Crane respected. She helped shove the table forwards to make room between it and the wall for the massive beast to sit.

“What do you want?” Croc hissed as Harvey dealt him in.

“For you to leave me alone.” Ivy took her own cards to seem busy. Harvey and Crane started talking loudly, ribbing each other and overpowering other conversations that were being held nearby.

“I came to you once.”

“You’ve been staring at me for weeks. I want it to stop.”

Waylon was quiet for a moment. “I won’t.”

“And why is that?” Ivy felt her blood pressure spike, but she did her best to remember who she was talking to.

He was quiet for a while. “… She was like you when she died. Took it with her, too.”

_She? It? What in the hell was he talking about?_

“Who died?” She asked and immediately regretted it. Prying wasn’t welcome in Arkham, and Croc hated it when people tried to pry into his life. He didn’t seem in the mood for a fight though. He tensed, but said nothing.

It took nearly five minutes for Croc to respond, and in the mean time they played their cards, got new ones, and shuffled them around for the game. Ivy didn’t even know what they were playing and threw down whatever the others did. She was tossed out quickly, and so was Waylon.

“Mother…” Somehow, she managed to put the puzzle pieces together on that final word.

Thunderstruck would have been the best word for it. Even though she had guessed he might know, it was still frightening that a proud cannibal knew she was pregnant. She now remembered he had been raised by an abusive aunt after his mother’s death, but had no idea his mother had died while also pregnant. The way he said the word though… he had a good mother, and he was nostalgic for the time he had spent with her before her death.

Ivy knew that kind of childhood trauma could made his reaction to her new ‘scent’ go one of two ways, and she was thankful it was the less violent of the two. It was all that needed to be said between them as well. Now that she knew he wasn’t looking to eat her or something, she relaxed in his presence. Harvey dealt another round, and this time Ivy and Waylon played seriously.

An hour or so later, Ivy’s little group was mystified to find that the crocodile man was amazing at cards. After the uncomfortable introduction, Harvey and Crane were now chatting openly with Waylon about where he learned to play and what games he knew.

Hell, he even began to teach them a new game that seemed to be holding the two men’s attention better than any of the previous ones. Ivy did her best to pay attention but her name was called by the guards for her scheduled therapy session.

Killer croc moved to let her get up, and before she left the wreck room she cast them one last glance. Croc was staring after her as usual, but this time so were Harvey and Crane. She was sure they had heard, but wasn’t quite sure if they understood all of their conversation’s implications. She didn’t mind their suspicion, she didn’t have any reason to worry about them. Crane was no threat to her in or out of Arkham, and Harvey was a good man so long as she stayed good to him. She _did_ mind the idea of all this getting out before she could get a handle on it.

“So, I heard you confronted Killer Croc before you were placed in solitary.” Beverly questioned her.

“He’s been up my ass ever since I got here. He was pissing me off.” Ivy chose to look at some cracks in the wall rather than the woman before her. She was really beginning to miss Harley, and sessions like this made the pain more acute.

“Do you have any idea why he’s taken such an interest in you?” The psychiatrist asked. Ivy was about to snap back about her being Waylon’s doctor as well, but she remembered hearing the cannibal had tried to eat her and got a new therapist in well.

She then considered telling Beverly that Waylon knew about the baby. It wouldn’t affect Ivy, but she guessed the half man would probably be placed under lock and key if anyone realized his new behaviors were being influenced by her pregnancy. “No clue, but we’ve worked it out. Everything will be fine now.”

Beverly seemed to sense Ivy wasn’t interested in talking today, and so she stood and collected her clipboard and some files from her desk. “Well, I guess we can get your _real_ appointment started then.”

The psychiatrist herself wheeled Ivy down to a private section of the medical ward that had been set up with ultra sound machines and things the Rogue didn’t recognize. The doctor she had seen before, who she now knew to be Dr. Taylor, was waiting for them.

“I know its only been a few weeks but given your history I’d like to keep a closer eye on you and your baby.” Taylor explained. “I’m going to draw some blood for testing, then we’ll have another ultrasound. How does that sound?”

Ivy hated how cheerful the woman was. She had seen Dr. Taylor many times before, but usually her eyes were dead, tired, and cold. Now there was some light behind them, and Ivy wondered what ray of sunshine posed itself over the woman for her to act so differently.

The blood was drawn and sent off for testing, and Ivy shuddered at the cold gel placed on her lower abdomen. The wand moved over her skin quickly, and when she found the baby, the Doctor smiled to herself and typed something on the machine.

“Small change of plans.” Taylor mentioned as she pulled something from the cabinet. “This is called a Doppler. I’m going to place this wand over your stomach for a moment.”

It wasn’t like Ivy could say no, so she laid her head back and allowed the machine to touch her skin. It made a few seemingly random sounds as it was moved around her abdomen, then it settled into a fast, thumping rhythm. At first she wasn’t sure what Taylor was doing with the machine, but then she realized what it was.

“There it is!” Taylor was borderline gleeful. “A beautiful heartbeat. Seeing it on an ultrasound is one thing, but hearing it is another!”

“What do you think, Ivy?” Beverly had been sitting at her side the entire time, quietly observing. Ivy looked to the woman, once again at a loss for words.

She had never made it past two months before as Poison Ivy, and that had given her a little shred of hope that she tried to shove back down every time it reared its ugly head. Now, hearing that her baby was alive… the hope was back in full force. Her eyes welled with tears, and with her hands belted to the bed she had no choice but to let them fall.

Ivy was returned to her room once she had collected herself. Beverly of all people understood that tears were a massive weakness in Arkham. Harvey tried to talk to her, but she ignored him entirely, immediately crawling into her bed after being released from the wheelchair.

That night, when she was released to shower, Ivy took some time to regard herself in the lonely mirror of Arkham’s lady’s washroom. Ivy wasn’t allowed to bathe with anyone else, and so she had the entire room to herself. It gave her a little sense of privacy as she removed her Arkham shirt and turned herself in front of the mirror.

It was barely noticeable. Only Ivy herself, who worked hard to keep herself toned and trim would have noticed such a miniscule change of her figure. Her stomach was no longer a flat plane, but now ever so slightly curved.

Hesitantly, she placed a hand over it and took in a breath as she felt the tears coming again.


	7. Chapter 7

After their talk, Waylon had pretty much attached himself to Ivy’s side whenever they were released to the same room. It didn’t bother Ivy or her small group too much anymore. Once the half man finally lightened up a little, they were all surprised to find quite the intelligent mind under that scaly skin.

He was clever and deadpanned in when he quipped at them, which caught their small table by surprise the first time he shot back at Harvey for a comment about his teeth. He wasn’t quite one for humor, but he did at least try to crack a joke every once in a while. Waylon was also surprisingly gentle. He didn’t like touching others, and yet whenever someone he didn’t trust got too close, he’d curl his hulking arm around her and snarl until the offender got the hint and moved away.

It was annoying until Ivy found she was beginning to show even more. It had been a month since she had first noticed it and now it was obvious she was getting bigger. She counteracted this slightly by requesting a looser shirt, which also helped hide the fact that her breasts were growing as well. Having a literal cannibal as a bodyguard was also keeping eyes off of her, and for now that would have to be enough.

Even though she still wasn’t convinced her baby would make it to full term, she wasn’t about to get caught up in anything that could endanger herself. Especially since the rioting had increased tenfold. Bane was getting restless, and so were the other big name Rogues. Harvey and Croc were often distracted with her, but she could tell they were also getting sick of Arkham, both having been here months longer than Ivy. She understood it, but given her circumstances she was reluctant to add herself into any talk of escape.

“So, we’ve made it another month!” Dr. Taylor was downright ecstatic during her latest appointment, and she seemed to notice Ivy’s annoyance at it. “That puts you around fourteen weeks, do you know why this is so exciting?”

“Why?” Beverly asked when Ivy only rolled her eyes.

“At fourteen weeks, the risk of miscarriage drops to nearly five percent. Considering the fact that you’ve never had a pregnancy last this long, I’d say this is quite exciting!” She explained while storing away her machines.

Ivy wanted so badly to be excited, but the fear of losing this one was growing stronger and stronger by the day. Every day she woke up fine and without blood between her legs was another day spent dreading the inevitable. Her mood was constantly in the gutter and she spent most days sleeping unless forced to do something else.

“Thank you, Taylor.” Beverly gave the Doctor a genuine smile and waited until she left before turning to Ivy. “I’m trying to get some things in place to have you transferred to a different ward. It will be safer for you, and you’ll be around other women again.”

Ivy wasn’t sure how she liked that idea. She preferred the company of Harvey and Nigma now above any of the women in Arkham. She guessed the two were plotting an escape attempt, and while she wasn’t in on the details, she knew those two working together were a force to be reckoned with.

Beverly let the guards return her to the wreck room and found Waylon waiting for her at the entrance.

“You good?” He asked, sensing she was distraught.

“Fine. Where’s Harvey and Nigma?” She asked, and Waylon guided her to a lonely table in the back. She took her place with her back towards the closest wall and the half man sat right beside her.

“You look more depressed than usual,” Harvey commented. “Are they gonna put you in the chair or something?”

“More like a different ward.” Ivy sighed, looking down at the half played chess game the two had spread out before them. “Not sure how long I have left here.”

“Well that’s not good.” Nigma scowled as he toyed with his Queen. “We’d miss your sunny disposition.”

Ivy got hint quickly, but wasn’t sure if there was anything she could do about it. Beverly wanted to keep her safe, and even though she had someone like Killer Croc watching her back she understood there were places where a body guard wouldn’t be necessary. “Not sure there’s anything I can do to convince her otherwise.”

“Well next time just try and get a sense of when you’ll be moved.” Harvey offered. “I’d like to know how much more time I’ve got with your sad face.”

She resented the fact that they were covering their conversation with targeted teasing, but she understood they were probably at their fill with her mood. “Aww, you guys are gonna miss me, aren’t you?”

“What’s that I hear, pretty lady?” Tony sauntered up to their table with all the recklessness of a truly delusional moron. “You leavin’ us soon?”

Ivy had taken to the Rogue’s game quickly, though she didn’t enjoy it as much as the others. “I think so. Too bad, I was starting to like you.”

“Aww, you hear that, fellas?” Tony lightly punched Harvey’s bad shoulder, and Ivy saw Twoface’s side scrunch up. Luckily that side was to her, and not Tony. He then turned to Croc. “Look out, Gator, I might steal your girl!”

Due to his behavior and their sudden closeness, most of the other inmates simply believed they were now in a relationship. Both Ivy and Waylon were perfectly fine with this misconception for now. It meant there were fewer questions about the Crocodile man’s sudden interest in socialization and Ivy’s allowance of his presence.

Waylon didn’t bat an eye at the suggestion. “Any gossip going around?”

“Other than Bane planning another shindig? Nothing really. Just wanted to see how my favorite Rogues have been doing on this lovely day!” Tony pulled up a chair and took a seat.

Now, Ivy could tolerate Tony in small doses. When he pulled up a chair and sat in it like a proper human being, she knew he would be hanging around for a while, and she was _not_ interested in conversing with him.

“Any idea when Bane will pull this thing?” Harvey asked, glancing at Ivy when he did. She guessed his thought process. If they could somehow piggy back off of his plot, they might be getting out sooner than any of them could have ever hoped for.

“Not a clue, sadly.” Tony sighed. “Though I think a kiss might jog my memory…”

His voice was thick with insinuation as he waggled his thin eyebrows at Ivy. It damn near made her gag. “I guess you’ll have to ask around again. My kisses aren’t worth cheap information.”

“Cheap?!” Tony recoiled as if he were offended. “My information’s the best in _all_ of Arkham, fatty.”

Ivy could feel herself snap in two. “Is it, now? Arkham must have really gone in the gutter since the last time I was here if the best source of information is a whipped puppy like you.”

“Excuse me?” Tony tried to loom over the table, but he was so miniscule compared to Ivy she had to hold back a laugh as she rose to his unspoken challenge.

“You’re so delusional you can’t even see how everyone’s using you for their own personal shits and giggles.” Ivy continued before he could get another word in. “You think you can rival any of us? You’re a weak little man who must have been dropped on his head as a child because this has been going on for _months_ and you still haven’t a clue of it!”

“You whore!” Tony stepped on his chair, readying to lunge over the table at her, and Croc was on his feet. Ivy stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. This was a perfect way to prove her point. The moment his other foot stepped onto the table, she flipped it with professional ease, sending the table, the chess board and pieces, and Tony flying.

Ivy was no fighter, but the changes made to her body had made her stronger than the average person. She was over him in an instant, grabbing and lifting him up by the neck before he could recover. He looked terrified as she looked into his eyes.

“Listen here, you little bitch,” She seethed through her teeth. “It’s about time you learned your place in this world, and it sure as hell isn’t anywhere near me. And if I _ever_ hear my name- or even an insinuation about me, come out of your mouth again, I’ll kill you. Got it?”

His thin lips trembled as he looked to Harvey and Nigma for help, and then even to Waylon, who was still snarling behind her. Finally, he nodded a few short times and Ivy knew she had to be satisfied with the puny display. She dropped him unceremoniously and turned her back on him, a nasty insult in Arkham, as she bent down to pick up the table.

Tony was allowed to slink away without another word as the four began collecting chess pieces. When the game was set up again and everyone was back in their original seats, Ivy let out a sigh. “Sorry for ruining your game.”

“Nah, he was getting too big for his britches anyways.” Harvey sighed, moving one of his pieces first. “You’re going soft, Ivy. I’d have never let him live if he called me fat like that.”

“He wasn’t worth a quick death.” Ivy narrowed her eyes as she glanced around the room, trying to guess where he had gone off to. “I’d rather watch him squirm now that his bubble’s been popped.”

“Cruel, but you might want to watch your back, Ivy.” Nigma murmured low as two guards entered the room and called for Ivy, who let out an annoyed groan. “He’s squirrely. I wouldn’t trust him for one second anymore.”

“He’d best not try anything.” Waylon growled.

“If you keep up this act much longer I think I might actually _believe_ you’re a thing.” Harvey laughed as Ivy stood and made her way to the guards, expecting to be told off and given a slap on the wrist and maybe a day or two in isolation.

“Come along, you’ve got a meeting to attend to.” The older guard said, gesturing to the hall behind them.

Ivy knew getting called away for meetings was never good. It also was never good when right as they closed the door a wheelchair and straightjacket appeared from around the corner. With a sigh, she allowed the three men to strap her down and wheel her away.

When she was wheeled into one of the dark interrogation rooms, Ivy knew she was in some of trouble. _Big_ trouble, to be more precise.

That was made exceptionally clear when Batman himself entered the room.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Ivy asked as the caped crusader took a seat at the table just across from her.

“The plants in Gotham City park are growing at an exponential rate, along with other trees and bushes all around the city.” If there was one thing Ivy truly respected about Batman, it was that he had little care for formalities. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about this, would you?”

“I’m afraid not,” though Ivy did find this information very interesting. “Arkham’s been doing very good keeping up their procedures this time around. I haven’t had access to any plant material since I was thrown in here months ago.”

Batman made that humming sound he was so famous for, narrowing his eyes at her. “You can sense the Green. Is there some sort of a disturbance?”

“I’m completely cut off from the Green here.” Ivy gritted her teeth. “I have no way of knowing what’s going on outside right now other than a TV, and Bane lost us all TV privileges last week.”

He made the sound again, and then let out a small sigh. “Do you have a guess to who or what might be causing this?”

“You and I know there’s only two other people in this world that could do this other than me. Jason Woodrew and Swampthing. Go ask one of them if you’re so worried. If it were up to me I’d let nature take its course, though. Gotham looks good with a fresh coat of green.”

“You know I can’t let that happen.”

It was Ivy’s turn to sigh. “Yes, yes. Is that all? I’m missing cards with Two-Face and Scarecrow.”

Batman was quiet for a while, looking at the table between them. Then, he looked up. “I’m sorry.”

Genuinely confused, Ivy tilted her head. “Whatever for?”

Even under his mask, the slight tilt of his chin clued her in instantly. Her eyes narrowed and she suddenly felt deeply uncomfortable. “You were busy, and it wasn’t like anyone could have predicted this.”

“I’m still looking into your case. We’ll find whoever did this to you.” Batman said as he stood. Just as he was walking out the door, he paused and glanced back. “I promise.”

The door closed, and for a few moments, Ivy was left alone. And in those moments she felt the slightest bit of relief.


	8. Chapter 8

Another two weeks passed uneventfully. Ivy did her best to try and convince Beverly that she didn’t need to be moved to a different ward any time soon, but that was a hard point to make after her spat with Tony. No matter how many times she tried to explain that there was nothing to worry about, the psychiatrist wasn’t convinced.

Though Ivy hadn’t been given a date, she felt it was coming soon, and Bane still hadn’t made a move. Waylon and Harvey were getting antsy, while Crane and Nigma were beginning to form their own plots. Ivy knew she was waiting on a miracle at this point, and began adding her own two cents to their schemes.

“If someone could scrounge up _something_ from the yard, I should be able to grow something in the walls of the cafeteria.” Ivy murmured as she and Nigma watched Bane and Croc wrestle just for fun. The two had attracted quite the crowd, which was busy cheering for their chosen side and gave the two a perfect cover for their conversation.

“Are you sure you can manage it?” He asked carefully. “Especially since…”

It was pretty much an open secret that she was pregnant now, and thankfully the other Rogues kept their respectful distance and no one spoke about it. Whenever she did talk with someone, they made sure to keep a healthy level of eye contact and never let their gaze fall lower than her chest.

“I’ll be fine.” Ivy sighed. The one thing she didn’t appreciate about her new treatment was how everyone now treated her like glass. Being physically left alone was one thing, but being treated as if she were inept was frustrating. “Anything would do. Hell, even just a speck of-”

Ivy cut herself off as a sensation in her stomach grabbed her attention. Unable to stop herself, she glanced down at her swollen abdomen and placed a hand over where she felt the strange feeling.

Nigma was immediately alarmed. “What? What’s wrong?”

The feeling was gone in an instant, but the impact lingered. Her entire body felt light with fear, but she wasn’t about to cause a scene. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He pressed. Nigma was crazy, but also a surprisingly sensitive man. Once he realized what she had been hiding, he spoke more gently and forwardly to her. He often asked how she was feeling or if there was anything he could do for her. The attention was annoying and unwanted, but it made Ivy feel a little safer in Arkham.

She waited to see if the feeling would return, and when it didn’t, she let herself sigh. “Yeah. It’s fine. Just- can you find someone to get it done?”

Though he was at times a little overbearing, Nigma knew when to back off. “I’ll see what I can do. Hell, maybe if we all had our plans coincide on the same day we might all get out of here.”

Ivy chucked at that and turned her attention back to the fight. Croc was winning now, holding Bane over his head and preparing to toss him onto a nearby table. Bane managed to lean back enough to grab Waylon’s arm and pull himself behind the halfman’s head.

It was a sight to behold, watching the crocodile man flail backwards, but Ivy didn’t laugh. Any weakness Waylon showed could mean unwanted attention for herself. Just as Croc was getting back on his feet, a mass of guards burst into the room to break up the fight, much to the disappointment of the gathered crowd.

One guard came up to her table. “Isley, time for your shrink session.”

Ivy rolled her eyes and sighed, not even giving Nigma a glance as she stood and followed the man. It seemed now that everyone knew she was pregnant they were more trusting of her. Instead of strapping her to a wheelchair, they let her walk around guided with her hands cuffed in front of her.

Beverly greeted her kindly as she entered the small office and took her seat. “So, how have you been doing?”

Ivy wondered for a moment if she should tell Beverly of the feeling, but she decided to save it for Dr. Taylor. She doubted there would be anything the woman could say or do to lessen the fear she felt. “Absolutely lovely. Did you hear Croc and Bane are starting their own two-person wrestling tournament? It’s really been livening up the place.”

Beverly didn’t flinch at her sarcastic tone. “I did. How do you feel about Waylon getting into fights all the time?”

The rumors about their supposed relationship had spread far and wide, and Ivy still hadn’t the energy or desire to correct anyone on it. “Boys will be boys, I guess. They’re very noisy about it, though. And Waylon gets pouty if he loses.”

“Does he, now?” Beverly smiled at that. “Have you been resting well? I remember you complained of being tired and more irritable during out last session.”

Yes. Ivy’s mood was certainly awful that day. A new inmate had kept the entire wing up all night, leaving for some very cranky neighbors. Harvey sent him back to the hospital at breakfast, so the problem didn’t last long at least.

“I’ve been quite well rested, actually, since Taylor ordered-” Ivy felt the feeling again and nearly choked on her words. She had hoped the first time was a fluke, and now she felt her dread become more real by the second.

“Pamela, what’s wrong?” Beverly was around the table in an instant as Ivy held her stomach, fighting back panic with every breath she took.

“I- I feel something…” She admitted, tears welling in her eyes. Ivy hated herself in that moment for showing so much weakness, but her fear of losing her baby when she had come so far was overpowering her ego immensely.

“Is it painful?” Beverly asked, her voice light with worry. Ivy shook her head. “Well, let’s not get too worked up then. I’ll call Taylor and bring her here.”

Either the Doctor was just around the corner or the woman learned how to fly because the speed at which Taylor answered Beverly’s call was actually quite impressive. She had Ivy lay on the floor for a quick examination. After palpating her abdomen and pressing her stethoscope around, Talyor offered Ivy her hand and helped her into the chair again.

“What does it feel like?” Taylor asked as she checked Ivy’s vitals.

It was hard for her to describe. “Like… a fluttering. It’s this awful lightness that wavers around for a few seconds and then vanishes.”

Taylor paused for a moment, then let out a massive sigh, followed closely by a big smile.

“I’m surprised you can feel it so early.” Both Ivy and Beverly looked to Taylor with a little confusion. “It’s called a quickening, and it means your baby’s moving, Miss Isley.”

Ivy’s heart skipped a beat. She blinked at the Doctor before her, wordlessly asking if she had heard the woman right. When that unasked question was answered with a nod and tender smile, she felt herself begin to cry. She pressed her hands against her stomach and lowered her head, trying to hide the tears that were freely falling down her face.

Beverly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and motioned for Taylor to leave, which the woman did without another word. She let Ivy process for a while, and when the Rogue finally dried her eyes she spoke up.

“I’ve been talking to the higher ups about having you moved to the women’s ward. They’re reluctant due to your abilities and the fact that the other Rogues have treated you well, but I am sure it will happen soon. We all want to help you here, Pamela. You, and your baby.”

For the first time, Ivy completely believed her intentions. She just knew those intentions weren’t going to give her any sort of future. She needed to leave, and soon.

Once she felt ready, Ivy returned to her cell for her resting period. She barely slept, hoping and waiting for another fluttery feeling. It had been such a disgusting feeling at first, and now it was the only thing in the world that she wanted to feel. Her baby’s movements meant it was alive. And the longer it lived, the more she allowed herself to hope.

For the first time in her entire pregnancy, Ivy allowed herself to be happy, and it felt wonderful.

…

“Welcome back, Ivy.” Crane waved at her as she entered the cafeteria for dinner. “Feeling better after talking with the shrink?”

Ivy rolled her eyes. “Do _you_ ever feel better afterwards?”

“Nope!”

“Well, there’s your answer!” A few other inmates that had overheard chuckled at the banter. Croc hadn’t been waiting for her, but instead was already taking a tray of food to their regular table where Harvey and Crane sat.

The three nodded at her as she headed for the line, but then she heard someone shout her name. Before she could even react, Ivy felt a harsh blow to the center of her lower back.


	9. Chapter 9

Her legs buckled in an instant, and fear lit up her mind as she fell forwards. Her knees caught most of the impact, followed closely by her palms. The relief of catching herself was short lived as her back burned with pain.

“Who’s the bitch, now, huh?” Tony’s voice sneered above her.

The entire cafeteria had fallen silent except for a few guards from the upper level shouting at Tony and calling for medical help.

Ivy carefully looked over her shoulder, still too shocked at this attack to even consider what to do next. Her body was alive with emotions, all fighting each other for control over her mind. She was terrified for her baby, furious at Tony, and angry at herself for being caught off guard.

Before she could say or do anything, Croc was upon them both. With a single swipe of his massive hand, Tony was thrown half way across the room, his chest split open from five sharp claws. He shrieked in pain as he collided hard with the tile floor.

“Are you alright?” She had never heard Croc sound scared before. It was awful.

Ivy opened her mouth to respond, but only a pitiful breath she hadn’t known she had been holding escaped her chest. Now knowing she was safe from another attack, she offered one of her hands, allowing Waylon to help pull her up to her feet.

Her back was killing her, her heart pounding with adrenaline, and Ivy still approached the laid out Tony. Waylon flanked her, along with Harvey and Crane who had now made it to her side. She looked down upon the little man who had dared to tamper with the safety of her unborn child, and allowed fury to engulf her.

“Hold him.” She hissed through her teeth, and Tony was quickly dragged to his knees, both of his arms held painfully behind his back and his head being held up to look at her. The pathetic bastard was crying, and it did nothing to sooth Ivy’s rage.

“Please,” He sniffled, “I- I’m sorry. It won’t happen again! I won’t even look at you again!”

“You’re so right, Tony.” Ivy felt her lips curl as an idea took shape in her mind. “You _won’t_ look at me again.”

Holding together her pointer and index fingers, Ivy reared back her fist and jabbed Tony straight in his left eye. She felt the organ burst easily under the pressure of her nails, and as she retracted her hand she curved her fingers, pulling out the deflated eyeball and letting the goo slop onto the floor before her.

Tony was screaming, his voice shrill as he tried to struggle away. Croc, Harvey, and Crane kept their grip, stone cold faces watching as Ivy prepared for the second blow. The only reason why she didn’t blind the man was because the guards had arrived, barreling into Tony’s restrainers and taking Ivy by the arms.

One of the older guards dragged Ivy away and reminded her she was hurt. Almost immediately, she snapped out of her fury and gripped her stomach. She was hauled out of the cafeteria and immediately placed in a wheelchair they stored outside of the doors.

The guards raced her to the medical ward where Taylor met them at the door. She was asking questions and giving the guards hell for not being more careful with Ivy’s safety, but the redhead wasn’t paying attention.

Her mind was busy tearing into itself, cursing herself for being so careless. She also was ripping herself to shreds for being stupid enough to get her hopes up.

 _You really thought you’d be able to have a baby? In Arkham fucking **Asylum**?! Of course, one of the resident crazies would kick you in the fucking back! _Her thoughts ran wild as the ultrasound was set up. _Of course the universe would tease me with the one thing I’ve wanted for so long and then allow this to happen!”_

The gel was applied and the wand gilded over her skin, and Ivy felt her anxiety increase. Taylor wordlessly searched for her baby, her face stony and serious. The redhead knew she had found it when she let out a small breath.

“Everything seems fine, but I want you under close watch for the next few days.” Ivy felt a small weight lift from her chest, but only a small one. Just because nothing was wrong now didn’t mean that would be true tomorrow. “I’m sorry, Ivy, but I want you in isolation until this is sorted.”

She wasn’t going to argue, even though there was nothing to argue about. Ivy was glad to be guaranteed solitude after this.

As Taylor was cleaning her up Dr. Beverly burst into the room. “Miss Isley, are you okay?!”

Ivy looked up at her, tears blurring her vision, still unable to speak

“She’s alright, but she’ll be under watch for a few days.” Taylor explained further as Beverly placed a hand on Ivy’s shoulder. For the first time in her life, the redhead was grateful for the touch.

“I see. Thank goodness.” The psychiatrist gave Ivy a strained smile.

They went through the motions of a regular appointment, checking her baby’s heartrate and taking some blood for testing, and then Taylor inspected the area where Ivy was kicked. “I’m a little worried about your kidneys, but everything looks okay. If you feel any pains other than the bruise that’s already forming on your back, you tell someone immediately.”

Ivy was released to her solitary cell after that. She refused to speak more to Beverly afterwards, still too distraught to even begin trying to untangle all of her conflicting emotions. Taylor had meant for her to stay isolated for a couple of days to rest and heal, but the Asylum higher ups decided to keep Ivy in for a solid month for gouging Tony’s eye out.

Her solitary confinement cell was another glass box designed for her and was located in Arkham’s nasty basement. Never before had she been so grateful for having filtered air. She was sure she’d catch some ancient plague otherwise.

It also gave her time to think. Once Taylor assured her that the danger her baby could have been in was over, Ivy allowed herself to relax a little. Her stomach was bigger now, and she could feel the fluttering sensation was growing ever so slightly stronger and more frequent. Most of her day was spent waiting to feel that movement again, to feel the reassurance that her baby was alive and well inside of her after what happened.

But as each day that passed, Ivy realized she had no idea what she was going to do. She was five months along now, over half way to a goal she had never thought she’d reach. Hell, it had been five months since she had seen or heard of her girlfriend, Harley, who had no idea what Ivy was going through. Would she even accept a child into their lives? Could Ivy even support a child herself? All of these questions were popping up in her head, but she also had recognized all of these questions needed to be answered after she escaped Arkham.

If she stayed and her baby made it to full term, there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that they’d take it away… and Ivy would die before she let that happened.

When the day came that she was to be released from solitary, she was a little nervous. She hadn’t heard anything about the fallout from her and Tony’s spat. She just hoped things would be settled already and she wouldn’t have to deal with any of it.

When she was returned to her regular cell, all of the inmates were quiet. She felt their eyes on her back as she was released into her glass box, and she turned and found Harvey watching her with worried eyes. He scratched at his stomach without a word, and she gave him a small nod and placed a hand on her bump.

A smile broke out on the good side of his face with the bad side smirked knowingly.

“Been a while, Ivy. Missed your face.” He teased.

“I haven’t missed yours.” She shot back. “It was nice having some alone time.”

“How’s your back? That was quite the kick for a scrawny guy.”

“I was bruised for days,” Ivy sighed, remembering the ugly mark on her skin. “But now it’s gone and I’ve got a clean bill of health.”

She paused for a moment. “How’s Tony?”

“Dead.”

“From what?” Ivy couldn’t say she felt sorry for what she did, even if it killed him.

“Well, he was given a clean bill to come back last week and he decided death was better. Got a hold of some drugs in the hospital and died from whatever cocktail he gave himself.”

Ivy felt like she should laugh at his cowardice, but found herself feeling rather hollow. She had looked forwards to terrorizing Tony upon her return- if he was still in the same ward.

“Any news on you moving to the women’s ward?” Harvey asked.

“Any day now.” Ivy guessed. Beverly had expressed she was frustrated that Arkham officials were not sympathetic to her condition and saw little need to have her moved until later in her pregnancy, even after what happened.

They chatted back and forth until dinner, and as they were all filed out of their cells Waylon, Crane, and Nigma joined them as well. They all were openly relieved that she was okay and together they ate and filled her in on the happenings of the ward while she was gone.

“There’s someone on the outside sending around some letters.” Nigma said over a mouthful of food.

“Letters?” Ivy guessed it was some goons trying to break out their boss. Depending on who they were trying to bust out, this might be a juicy piece of intel.

“All signed with a kiss.” Crane added. “I heard most of it was nonsense, but someone compared notes to another letter that was sent and there’s some sort of a code getting spelled out.”

Kisses were normally Ivy’s signature. Her instincts told her something was up, but she tried focusing on the positives. If someone on the outside was sending letters to random prisoners they were trying to cause a full scale breakout, maybe so their real target had a better chance of getting out in the chaos.

“How come no one’s come to you about this?” She turned to Nigma. He was obsessed with riddles, but when it came to long awaited escape plots he gladly shared his knowledge so long as it guaranteed him an escape. “Given your proclivity for puzzles I’d have thought you’d be in the middle of all this already.”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” The Riddler admitted with a shrug.

“Regardless, someone’s going to pop everything off soon.” Waylon grumbled. “Bane’s been talking shit lately, and I’ve had it with this place.”

“What, you tired of playing guard dog?” Harvey teased. “Or are you gonna carry her off with you like a prince saving a princess?”

Ivy rolled her eyes as Waylon snapped back about something Harvey had said or done while she was gone. The idea that soon she might escape put butterflies in her stomach. She could see Harley again, and spend the rest of her pregnancy in peace and quiet. The thought was so appealing she allowed her eyes to drift close as she imagined returning home to her waiting girlfriend.

That night, Ivy received her very own letter, alongside Harvey. Now that she was in on this, Ivy could get Nigma the information and help get everything started. It made her feel like she was doing something. When she tore the thin paper open, Ivy felt her hopes falter.

 _Keep safe_.

Her letter didn’t even have the kiss mark, and of course Harvey’s did.

“Who’s it from?” Harvey asked her teasingly.

“No one.” Ivy sighed, folding the letter back again and tossing it on the floor. Settling down under her covers, she stared up at the ceiling and tried to let sleep take her. She could feel her baby fluttering around in her stomach, and she placed her hands over her bump in a vain attempt to sooth both it and herself.

Her instincts rarely failed her nowadays, and Ivy knew something big was coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

It was finally announced to Ivy that she would be moving cells in two days. Though she wasn’t thrilled by the idea, her ward had become unnerving.

Nigma had gotten hold of the letters, and explained to their group that the less anyone knew, the better. Whoever was breaking into Akham didn’t seem to be aiming for one person, but for all of the big name Rogues, and he was going to do it with anarchy.

The idea was disconcerting. Breakouts were usually chaotic, but this type of plan rarely worked out in the end for anyone. Ivy wasn’t interested in placing herself or her baby in any unnecessary danger, especially for strangers that wouldn’t give a rat’s ass if she lived or died. 

Ivy had been returned to her cell for rest while the others had yard time, and she couldn’t help but wonder if they were keeping something from her. Her letter had only one line, one set of instructions. And it was clear that whoever wanted them all out wanted her to keep out of the way- but wasn’t unkind about it.

She wondered if he somehow knew of her condition, which made her skin crawl. No one had been released since she started showing and the only person outside of Arkham that knew was Batman. For a horrible second, Ivy wondered if this scheme might be from the person that impregnated her. She shoved the idea far back in her mind, not wanting to dwell on her child’s unfavorable conception any more than she needed to.

If it was him, she’d thank him for the help escaping, and then strangle him to death.

The thought eased her mind only slightly as a guard came to her door. “Yard time ended early. Everyone’s been sent to wreck. You up for some socializing?”

The power being pregnant gave to Ivy while in Arkham was delightful. She had some choice in her life once again, and each time she was given an option she savored the moment.

“Yes, I’d like that very much.” She smiled, and allowed the Guard to guide her to the others.

As soon as she entered the room, Ivy knew something was wrong.

All eyes were on her in an instant, and Croc wasn’t waiting by the door. Her mind raced as she made eyecontact with the half man- who was across the room talking with Bane. He lunged for her, and Ivy had realized her mistake.

_She wasn’t supposed to be here._

Her letter had given her very clear instructions- ‘stay safe’. Her glass box was damn near indestructible nowadays, probably one of the safest rooms in all of Arkham. There was a reason everyone was being sent to the wreck room, and Ivy wasn’t supposed to be there to see it.

She met Waylon at the center of the room, where he threw his arms around her just as the wall she had just come through exploded. Ivy was mostly shielded by his scaled body, but she felt some kind of debris slice through the back of her leg.

Hissing as the smoke cleared, Ivy felt Waylon lift her off the ground and she finally looked up to see the chaos.

Most of the lesser inmates had obviously not gotten the memo and were wounded by the blast, which had left the entire back wall open and exposed to other rooms and hallways.

“One,” Waylon said, and she instantly braced for another blast. The second came from the wall to their left, blowing the entire wall open and allowing sunlight to stream into the room. “Two, and now here’s your real part.”

He opened his mouth and picked at his teeth with his spare hand. When he offered up whatever he had pulled out of his mouth, Ivy almost refused. Then she saw that they were little black seeds, and her heart soared.

Taking them immediately, she awoke that part of her that had gone into slumber all those months ago. Her heart and mind connected with the seeds desires to grow, and with the energy the sunlight was already providing her, Ivy coaxed them to grow in seconds.

Throwing them to the ground, she urged them to create cover as armed guards swarmed the room. Waylon kept her safe with his scaly hide while others rushed the Arkham employees and stole their weapons.

Looking out across the wasteland beyond the broken wall, Ivy knew the only chance any of them had for escaping was either kicking the asses of everyone in Arkham or getting a vehicle.

And speak of the fucking devil and he shall appear.

Ivy’s eyes widened with surprise as two semis appeared upon the horizon, horns blaring and paint sporting all sorts of crazy renditions of the Rogue’s likenesses.

“There’s our ride.” Harvey materialized by their side, shooting at a guard that had come too close to him. “What the fuck, Ivy? You were supposed to stay safe!”

“Like I knew what two measly words meant, damn it!” She snapped back. Calling upon the vegetation she had grown between them and the guards, she began focusing on another task; creating an impenetrable maze that forced the guards to hunt them down.

Waylon recognized what she was doing and jumped into the foliage with Harvey just behind them. She could hear Crane and Nigma shouting for them to wait up, and against her better judgment she allowed the canopy she had draped over the wall to stay open.

All manner of inmates filed in after them, and as Ivy continued to grow her maze she sensed others on the outside targeting her vine walls. The pain she felt from her plants agitated her, and so she grew her famous renditions of fly traps, which took to defending the other vegitation instantly.

“Which way?” Waylon asked as her maze grew out quickly before them, shielding their escape route from both their and their captor’s view.

“This way.” Ivy pointed in a direction as she sensed the gas guzzling vehicles before her. She was tempted to tell Waylon to put her down, but his strong arms and near impenetrable skin was a blessing she wasn’t willing to loose just yet.

Just as the crocodile man began to charge forwards, Ivy sensed a threat before them. Just as she shrieked for them to stop, a blast sent all of the Rogues heading the escape tumbling backwards. Waylon wrapped his lumbering body around her, shielding her from harm but also allowing himself to be thrown into the tangled wall of vines to their left. Guards swarmed the gaping hole in her maze, and this time they were all heavily armored and led by Batman and Robin.

“Get yourself out,” Waylon shoved her into the wall behind him as he turned and stood to face the onslaught of guards.

Ivy could hear screams for surrender from both sides, and Batman seemed to be locked on her and Killer Croc. Looking to where she knew the trucks would be, she sensed even more chaos. Not about to put herself in any more danger if she could permit it, she allowed herself to be swallowed by her plants just as Croc lunged for Batman. She whispered her thanks as she allowed the plants to pull herself to another part of the maze, one that was far less occupied but still under surveillance. Knowing she didn’t have much time, Ivy continued to grow her maze. Pulling from the ground around her, she fed her vines and committed to turning the wasteland green.

She cut off the maze wherever she felt strangers, it didn’t matter if they were inmates or guards, they were a threat she had to stop. Her heart thrummed in her chest at both the exertion and adrenaline.

No one was chasing her yet. No one even knew she was there, but Ivy didn’t allow herself to relax for even a second. Running through her maze, she continued to force it to grow even in directions she wasn’t going. It was stretching her mind thin, but it was the best way to guarantee a safe escape.

When the vines before her sprouted in soft, fertile ground, Ivy knew she was half way home.

The moment her foot set foot on the loamy soil, she let go of her maze, allowing it to rest from such a sudden and intense growth. Ivy was completely out of breath, stumbling to her knees and letting her fingers sink into the ground below her.

She couldn’t sense anyone behind her, or anywhere around her for that matter. She hoped the others made it out okay, but for now Ivy did her best to focus on herself. And right now she needed to keep moving. Stripping off her Arkham uniform, she allowed her plants to surround her.

The sensation of chilled leaves on her skin dulled her fears and soothed the bruises that were already forming all over her legs. She felt vines staunch the wound on her leg, and then pull her upwards to stand once again.

Placing a hand over her belly, she bent the plants until a thick layer of wood protected her abdomen and back. Never again would anyone or anything catch her off guard. Looking forwards, Ivy found herself on the border of Gotham, on the complete opposite side of the city than her home near the Canal.

With a breath and a sigh, Ivy prepared herself for a long walk home.

It was dark out and Ivy’s legs were shaking by the time she reached her Greenhouse. She didn’t have the energy to bother with climbing the stairs of the tall building she had taken over and simply summoned a vine creeping down the side of the building to pull her up to the rooftop loft.

Unlocking the door with her powers, Ivy stumbled into her home for the first time in months. All the lights were out, and she couldn’t hear any movement, so she assumed Harley was out and about. She breathed out a disappointed sigh. Harley must have heard about the breakout, and by this time of night Ivy knew her name and the names of any other escapees were plastered all over the news. So why wasn’t she waiting for her?

Ivy felt her need for sleep overpowering the hurt she felt, and the couch looked super inviting.

She had meant to sit for a moment and check the news, but Ivy’s legs were hurting and so she laid down in order to prop them up on the armrest.

And the next thing she knew the first light of dawn was filtering through her apartment’s windows. That wasn’t what woke Ivy though. It was the hand gently resting against her swollen belly, and the tender eyes that watched her as she slept.

“So, Selina was right…” Harley’s voice wavered, tears filling her blue eyes. “The bastard did knock you up.”

“Want to help me hunt him down some day?” Ivy covered Harley’s hand with her own.

“Absolutely.” Harley gave her a big, dopey grin and leaned over to kiss Ivy.

Her pretty red lips were a drink of water in a blazing desert. All of Ivy’s underlying anxiety vanished with the single touch. Raising one of her hands to tangle into her girlfriend’s hair, the redhead anchored them both into the kiss, forcing it to last as long as possible.

When they both retreated for a breath, Ivy felt Harley’s hand press more firmly against her abdomen. A though entered her mind.

“Are you okay with this?” Ivy asked. She was certain she knew the answer, but she needed to be sure.

Harley looked away from Ivy for a moment, pulling herself back up and looking down on Ivy’s bump. “I know we was fighting a lot before this happened… But yeah. I love you, Pammy. And I’ll love yer baby just as much, I just know it.”

That was more than Ivy could have ever asked for. Tears filled Ivy’s eyes and she sat up, pulling Harley into another grateful kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were a blur of sex and rest.

Ivy hadn’t touched Harley in months, and she was determined to make up for lost time. She had been through all of the side effects of pregnancy with Taylor a hundred times over but never seemed to have any other than an increased sense of smell and occasionally dizziness. Now that she had full access to her girlfriend, Ivy knew her libido was being affected as well. And Harley was only too happy to indulge her.

The blonde took to Ivy’s pregnancy remarkably quickly. Apparently, Batman had informed Selina of her condition not long after they spoke last and the woman had quickly passed on the news to Harley.

Now, she was all over Ivy, constantly offering help of any sort.

“Need me to help you with the greenhouse? Hungry? Need a drink or anything? I can make dinner tonight, you just put up your feet and relax!” It was endearing, especially after all of the arguing she had left during her time at Arkham.

Deep down, Ivy knew it would be best if they confronted the issues they had been having sooner rather than later, but she was hesitant to leave their comfortable bliss for any reason.

One night, Harley had set them both up on the couch for a catch up marathon of some trashy reality show Ivy could never remember the name of but enjoyed as a guilty pleasure. They leaned against each other, the blonde’s arms wrapped around her abdomen while Ivy held a bag of popcorn for both of them.

There was a sudden knock on the window, which startled Ivy. She had been far more jumpy ever since escaping Arkham. She blamed it on Tony.

Harley was off the couch in a second, taking a bat that was leaning against the TV stand and poising up to strike as she approached the window. Ivy reached out to the green, and sensed only one person outside. She guessed who it was before Harley dropped her bat with a relieved sigh.

“It’s just Kitty.” She leaned the bat against the wall before unlatching the window, allowing Selina to open it up the rest of the way and climb in.

“We have a front door, you know.” Ivy crossed her arms, irritated at the intrusion.

“Can you put your attitude away for two seconds,” Selina sighed. “I was worried sick about you, and this is the reassurance I get?”

Ivy did feel a little guilty for that. “I’m fine. I’m sure your boy toy kept you well updated on my _condition_.”

“He didn’t, actually. Other than the fact that you were alive and pregnant.” Selina crossed the room, grabbing a chair from the open kitchen and pulling it towards the couch. Harley followed and took her place next to Ivy again. “He didn’t even tell me about your grand escape. I found out from Harvey at the Iceberg lounge an hour ago.”

“And you ran over right then and there? How touching.” Ivy sighed, at least glad to hear Harvey made it out. She wondered if Waylon had escaped as well. Also… “Wait, what the hell was Harvey doing out and about already? It’s barely been a week since the breakout.”

“I think he’s trying to figure out what happened to you.” Catwoman reached over and took a handful of popcorn. “He came right up to me and asked about my relationship to you two. When he realized I hadn’t heard you escaped he sauntered off to another part of the bar.”

“Aww, Harvey really cares!” Harley cooed.

Ivy felt a little guilty for not reaching out to the other Rogues that may have escaped. Once they realized she was pregnant, they all rallied around her in their own way. Some simply kept their distance and didn’t bother her, while others played a more active role in trying to keep her safe or support her during such a strange time.

“I’m not going to be heading to the lounge any time soon. If you see him again, can you tell him I’m okay?” She asked.

Selina looked mildly surprised. “Jesus, you care too? Is he your boyfriend again? Did I miss something?”

“Dent, Croc, Crane, and Nigma did their damn best to keep other inmates and even guards out of my hair while I was in there. I owe them at least the peace of mind that I got away.”

“Croc gave a crap about something other than himself?” She and Harley hadn’t talked much about her time in Arkham yet, so the blonde was a little surprised. “What a world we live in!”

“The bastard wouldn’t leave me alone.” Ivy rolled her eyes, but knew she needed to find some way to repay such a massive debt to him. “But… he’s probably the only reason why I got out intact.”

“What do you mean?” Harley seemed a little startled by this, and Selina’s interest was also piqued.

“I was close to the first wall that blew up during the breakout. He saw me come into the room and used himself as a meat shield to keep me safe.” She explained. “Then he carried me out until Batman came after us.”

“Wild.” Selina breathed. She was just a petty thief with a whip, any situations dealing with the Rogues was damn near mind boggling to her.

“But…” Harley was unusually concerned looking. “You were supposed to keep safe… Why were you with Croc?”

Ivy blinked. _No fucking way._ “How did you- No, did you…”

“Well duh,” the blonde rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “I’m the one who masterminded the breakout.”

“What?!” Selina exclaimed while Ivy attacked her girlfriend with kisses, causing her to fall over giggling. “You broke half the fucking Rogue’s Gallery out of Akrham, Quinn! What were you thinking?!”

“You evil genius!” Ivy finally released Harley and pulled her into a hug. “I should have known!”

“See?” Harley grinned, completely smug with pride. “I can be a smarty pants sometimes!”

Selina laughed and teased the blonde’s new ego while Ivy fell quiet. _No, now was a time to celebrate. I can bring it up later._

“So, how’s things going with Batsy?” Harley asked as their conversation turned away from recent events.

Selina scoffed. “Great as usual. He’s brooding over the breakout. He’s been all ‘ _woe is me, I’m such a failure_ ”. God, it’s so annoying, especially since he’s been spending all of his time trying to track all of them down.”

“Sounds like someone needs a hug, some popcorn, and some trashy TV.” Harley offered Selina a hug, still sitting on the couch.

Selina didn’t make to move, rolling her eyes slightly until she made eye contact with Ivy, who silently scolded her. With a sigh, the brunet stood and made her way to the front of the couch and accepted the hug. Harley then quickly pulled Selina into the space between herself and Ivy with a ‘gotcha!” and a laugh.

“You two wait there! I’ll get some more popcorn… Oh! And maybe some ice cream!”

“None for me.” Ivy called after her girlfriend as she raced into the kitchen.

Once Harley was happily humming away Ivy looked to Selina, who definitely had something to say.

“Ivy, I…” She began, but Ivy cut her off completely.

“If you apologize even _once_ , I will through you out of the window.” She warned with a sigh. “I was ambushed, you were busy. If anything, I should have been more aware of my surroundings. There was nothing you could have done differently to stop any of this.”

Selina cast her eyes down to her hands, and then let them drift to Ivy’s stomach. “I… I know you’ve had trouble in the past…”

“Which is the reason why its still here in the first place. Harley thinks I was trying to subconsciously punish myself by letting it miscarry rather than aborting when I had the chance,” Ivy sighed. “I’m still not convinced it will make it to term, or even survive birth, but I’ve come this far. I might as well see it through till the end.”

“You were technically in a hospital, I’m guessing they had you under a microscope.” Selina tried to smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Ivy didn’t envy her. This kind of guilt wouldn’t leave her any time soon.

“And everything’s looking good so far. Hell, I can even feel it moving every once in a while.” Ivy couldn’t stop the smile on her own face, and it seemed infectious. The brunet finally gave her a real smile back. “Harley’s furious that she hasn’t felt it yet.”

“Are you even far enough along for us to feel anything?” Selina asked.

“It’s been five months, Selina. I’m far enough.”

“Well, I hope she’s able to feel it soon.”

She could see the smile faltering, and with a sigh, Ivy pulled her friend into a hug. She usually kept physical contact to a minimum, but emotional situations were an exception to the rule. Selina was rightfully surprised, but quickly sank into the embrace. When the two pulled back, Selina let her hands trail off Ivy’s swollen belly just as she felt a flutter.

Selina froze, and Ivy instantly knew she had felt it too. They traded a look, nodded, and then pretended nothing happened as Harley set another bag of popcorn and two bowls of ice cream on the coffee table before them. Settling against Ivy’s back, Harley kissed her girlfriend.

“So, do you want to catch Kitty up or should I?”

“You do it,” Ivy sighed as Harley embraced her, providing a nice cushion for her aching back.

Selina left their home at around two in the morning. Ivy had fallen asleep long before then on the couch, leaving the two to chat amongst themselves over the show or whatever they wanted. Ivy awoke only when Harley left her side to give Selina a hug goodbye.

“Later, Ivy.” Selina gave her a quick wave as the Rogue rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Take care of yourselves. I’ll swing by some time soon.”

As soon as Ivy couldn’t sense Selina around their building, Ivy stood up from the couch with a stretch. Harley was busy cleaning up the bowls she had pulled out and picking popcorn kernels from her hair. Guessing what had happened, Ivy experimentally ran a hand through her own hair.

“We made sure to pick all the pieces out of yer hair, Red.” Harley noticed her movement and called over her shoulder. “And for your information, Selina started throwing first.”

“Of course she did.” Ivy continued combing through her hair though. It gave her something to do as she tried to read her girlfriend’s mood.

Harley wasn’t one for cleaning usually. And she wasn’t being very chatty. Ivy wondered what they had spoken about to turn the blonde’s mood so sharply from just an hours before.

Approaching the kitchen, Ivy was trying to decide what to say when Harley turned to her. “Red?”

“Yes?”

“I- I’m sorry about before… about everything.” Harley dropped her head slightly. Ivy was momentarily stunned into silence, allowing for her to keep talking. “I know it was all real stupid stuff, but I really am. I just… I was gettin antsy and I took it out on you. We’ve been hanging low for so long, I didn’t think we was ever gonna get back into the swing a things. I… I didn’t think you wanted to get back into the swing a things with me.”

Ivy sensed some double meaning in that last sentence, and her heart cracked at the thought. Before she could open her mouth, though, Harley continued.

“And I know things will never be gettin back into the swing of things now, with Ivy Jr. on the way, but I promise I’ll figure something out. I’ll get it together for this.” Harley took a step forwards, offering Ivy her hands. They were gladly taken. “For us.”

Ivy’s voice caught in her throat, and she pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

“I’m sorry too.” Ivy whispered into Harley’s hair. “I knew what I signed up for, and I was trying to keep you in a neat little box.”

When Ivy pulled back, she kissed her girlfriend’s cheek before looking deep into her pretty blue eyes. “If this lasts… If I have this baby and it lives, there’s no one else in the world that I’d rather have by my side than you.”

“It’s gonna live, Pamela.” Harley rarely used her real name. It really wasn’t either of their styles. But in that moment it was a promise. One hand wrapped around the small of Ivy’s back while the other rested gently against her belly. The two leaned in for a delicate kiss, sealing their little pact. “And I promise I’ll take care of ya both.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just a couple chapters away from finishing up Redwood and even my other story, Contingency plan, is wrapping up in the next few weeks. I've got nothing prepped or planned afterwards and i've got time to spare, so if you have any ideas for new stories feel free to hit me up! I'll of credit you for the idea and all that jazz, i just want to keep on writing something.

Barely two weeks had passed since her escape and Ivy felt as if her time in Arkham and the attack was a distant memory. She was too wrapped up in the bliss she had created with Harley. The arguing would pick up now and again, but it never escalated to screaming matches like before.

Her days were spent split between resting in their home, working in her basement lab, and tending to her neglected greenhouse. Harley had done her best to care for all of the exotic plants Ivy housed, but there was only so much she knew and ended up over watering a large majority of her collection.

Harley, on the other hand, was out and about more than she was home. It bothered Ivy slightly, but after a long conversation about the future she knew her girlfriend was more than likely on a frantic hunt for a new career. Ivy hadn’t anything to worry about career wise- a nosey little bat had left a letter on her door inviting her to take a position at S.T.A.R. labs if she chose to leave crime behind.

She had called the number on the letter after talking to Harley about it, and secured herself a job that would start next year. Ivy was glad for the time they gave her to get used to having a normal life again. Harley wasn’t having much luck on the job front, and it appeared even Batman wasn’t able to help her with it.

It hurt Ivy to see Harley so broken down every time she returned home. She tried to keep Ivy from seeing it, but the redhead had watched her girlfriend rub her face clean of frustrated tears and put on a big smile far too often now. There was many a night that she could hear Harley softly sniffling, holding Ivy’s belly from behind and gently tracing circles around her skin.

It felt so wonderful to be back in the safety of her home and able to see and touch her girlfriend whenever she wanted. Ivy just wished Harley was having as good a time as she was.

One day while tending to her garden, Ivy sensed her plants warning her of a guest at their front door. Looking out of the glass windows of her greenhouse, she gawked at Batman as he knocked and took to inspecting the flowers hanging above the threshold.

“What in the hell?” Ivy was caught between running, hiding, and just going to answer the door. Knowing Batman would have already arrested her if he had been here on business, she let out a breath to ease her nerves and made her way out of the greenhouse.

The rooftop complex was set up simply. Her greenhouse was on one corner of the old rundown hotel, while her home was the lone suite in another. As soon as she stepped out of her greenhouse and closed the glass door, Batman turned to her.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Ivy drawled, trying to cover her curiosity at his presence with annoyance.

“The plants are still growing unnaturally,” Batman cut right to the quick. “I know you aren’t causing them, but now that you are out of Arkham I was hoping you could give me some more insight on the situation.”

Ivy had sensed what Batman was talking about her first day back, but even she couldn’t pinpoint what was causing it. “I wish I could tell you. Usually there would be a disturbance within the Green, something I’d be able to feel from miles away, but there’s nothing.”

“If I bring you a sample of the plants that are effected, will you help me figure out what’s going on?” He asked.

Ivy considered it for a moment. She, herself, was part plant, and anything that effected the Green was certainly her business, but… “I have no idea what I’m up against here. You’ve always figured out my poisons before, have you not run any of your own tests on them?”

“That’s the thing. There’s _nothing_. No toxins, chemicals… anything I could use to track down whoever’s doing this.” Batman produced a small briefcase from under his cape, and Ivy immediately backed away from it, guessing what was inside. “I was hoping you could look at the samples. Maybe see or sense something I can’t.”

“You’re asking me to interact with plants that are changing from some unknown cause while I’m like this?” Ivy gestured to her belly. “Whatever’s causing it might affect me as well. Take your samples and go! I’m not helping!”

Batman, to his credit, hid the case under his cape again. “If the growth continues, it _will_ reach your plants here. Think of this as a controlled experiment. The plants are in an air tight glass box, and if something were to happen I can take you to a hospital.”

“And have me thrown in Arkham again?” She hissed.

“No. You will not be going to Arkham again, at least not for this.”

“What, you’re going to stop Gotham PD?”

“Yes.”

Ivy wasn’t sure how to react. She felt she could trust the seriousness in his voice, and yet she would never in her life trust the cops. Batman’s control over Gotham had its limits, and Ivy knew the police was something he could never keep a hold of.

And yet…

“Fine, show them to me.” She relented, crossing her arms and approaching Batman.

He held out the briefcase before her and clicked it open. True to his word, the plants were all sealed in glass cases, which eased Ivy’s worries ever so slightly. Just looking at them, Ivy recognized mostly local Gotham fauna. Some different specimens of grasses and weeds, a few flowers, leaves from trees, and a couple of twigs were neatly displayed under the small panes of glass. Narrowing her eyes, she took the case from Batman and adjusted its angle until the light hit them all and didn’t glare off the glass.

Her eyes hadn’t been playing tricks on her, all of the plants were ever so slightly discolored. They were darker, and their colors more saturated. Reaching out to the Green, Ivy sensed that the plants seemed to be in a state of disorientation. As if they didn’t know they had been cut away from the earth and were doomed to die.

Batman was right, no chemical caused this.

“The plants are confused.” She relayed, offering the dark knight the case. “There are only two others with powers like me; powers that could do _this._ Seek them out of you want, but leave me out of it.”

Taking it back, he looked down at the plants. “Is there any chance you might know where I should start looking?”

“You’re the detective. Figure it out yourself.” Ivy crossed her arms.

“Thank you for your help, Ivy.” He closed the case and nodded to her. Just as he was beginning to turn around, he paused. He pulled something from his utility belt and offered it to Ivy.

She hesitated for a moment, but took the card and flipped it over. It was a phone number.

“Have Harley call this line if she’s in need of a job. I know a couple people that could use some psychoanalyzing.” Batman turned away before Ivy could say anything and took a running leap off her roof.

“Wow,” Ivy muttered, looking down at the card in her hand. “He’s really trying to get us off the streets.”

She couldn’t blame him. Harley was a mixed bag that no one knew the contents of when it came to crimes- even to Harley herself, and Ivy was proud to proclaim she wasn’t a push over when it came to fighting either. But if her baby survived, Ivy knew both she and Harley would throw that part of their lives away in a second. For the safety of both their child and themselves.

When Harley returned home for the day, Ivy gave her the card and explained what had happened. At first, her girlfriend was furious at the intrusion, but quickly gave into the offer and called the number.

Ivy waited in bed as Harley talked in the other room. She had tried listening in on the conversation for a little while, but quickly turned her attention to the fluttering in her belly. It was growing stronger and more frequent with each week that passed, and she relished the moments that she could just feel her baby was alive.

It took a while for Harley’s call to end, and when she finally came to bed Ivy was half asleep with her hands cupped over her swollen stomach. When she felt the bed shift to accommodate her girlfriend, the redhead opened her eyes and smiled as Harley crawled over her. Another pair of hands moved over her own and gentle lips pressed butterfly kisses all over her face.

“Batsy got me in contact with the League!” Harley’s voice was trembling with excitement. “Says there’s a lot of new heroes who need someone to talk to, and since I am who I am, they think letting them talk ta me might help some of them!”

“Good for you,” Ivy smiled up at her girlfriend and gave her another kiss. “Any stipulations?”

“Just to keep outa trouble.” Harley grinned and kissed the corners of her mouth, and she felt gentle hands pull up her night shirt and press against the bare skin of her stomach. “Not gonna be a problem now, since Jr’s on the way.”

Ivy tried to bite back a comment on the likelihood of losing this child, but Harley read the look on her face and frowned.

“Look, love,” Harley sat back on Ivy’s thighs and pressed her hands firmly against her belly. “It’s here, it’s doing okay so far as we know. You’re over five months along, and if we’re going by specifics yer like twenty-something weeks. This baby is already _leagues_ ahead of yer other ones, and even if something went wrong today we could go to the doctor and have a fighting chance to save it. I read the youngest preemie ever born was twenty-three weeks, and Docs are getting better at it every single day.”

Ivy tried to ignore the worry settling her stomach and gave her girlfriend a small smile. Harley let out a sigh, but didn’t look bothered by her response; just sympathetic. She knew what the redhead had gone through- having literally held Ivy through some of her worst losses.

Just as Harley was about to open her mouth and say something more, Ivy felt the flutter in her stomach, and her girlfriend froze above her. They both looked down at the blonde’s hands, which shifted to where the feeling was strongest. Sitting completely still, the Rogue watched her lover’s face shift to a tearful wonder.

Blue eyes looked up to green. “You feel this?”

Ivy felt an unusual lump in her throat and nodded.

Harley leaned over her again, their lips ghosting over each other. “It’s alive, Pamela. It’s alive and moving, and you and I are gonna be the bestest moms in the world.”

Tears fell as Ivy pulled her girlfriend closer, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss.

Later that night, just as Ivy was falling asleep, she felt Harley leave their bed. She was too spent to even open her eyes, but she could hear her girlfriend was calling someone. She wondered at it, given it was pitch black outside and probably an ungodly hour, but she trusted Harley not to be doing anything stupid. When she felt the blonde return to the bedside, Ivy threw out an arm, which was taken with a small chuckle and she was once again pulled into her girlfriend’s embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

“Why on earth are we in front of the Iceberg?” Ivy asked as Harley pulled into the valet lane and put their shared car into park.

“Cuz this is where the party is!” Harley smiled, throwing her door open after extracting the keys and tossing them to the young man who approached her side. She only stopped when she noticed Ivy hadn’t gotten out of the car. She turned to the man and held up a finger, then crawled back into the driver seat. “Come on, Red, I promise nothin’s gonna happen, and you’ll really like this! I swear it on my ma’s grave!”

The ‘ma’s grave’ swear might as well have been Harley’s most valued promise. She’d probably die before she’d let whatever preceded those words go wrong. It eased Ivy’s anxiety for a moment, but still…

The Iceberg was Penguin’s kingdom, and its loyal subjects were often high class criminals, mobsters, and Gotham’s rogue gallery. Ivy had just made it to six months, and she wasn’t interested in broadcasting it to a criminal underworld that enjoyed trying to take advantage of her and her girlfriend. Looking into Harley’s eyes, though, Ivy knew it really would be okay.

She exited the car and met the blonde on the curb. They were both dressed in trench coats and sunglasses despite it being a muggy day. They were entering through the front, which wasn’t their usual entrance but Harley had insisted for some reason. Climbing the steps and entering through blacked out black doors held open by greeters, Ivy was surprised to find the lounge was completely dark and had none of the usual bustling sounds of the restaurant.

Ivy gripped Harley’s arm, worried they had walked in on something they might not be able to get out of, when the lights flicked on.

“Surprise!” Ivy just about jumped out of her skin as Harvey, Waylon, Selina, and a bunch of other Gotham Rogues threw out their arms and shouted in unison. Completely shocked, Ivy could do nothing but blankly look to Harley, who was laughing and pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek.

“Surprise, Red!” Harley cried, lifting a hand to gently close Ivy’s mouth, which was still hanging open with surprise. “I know it’s a little early for a shower, but everyone’s still out of Arkham and we don’t know how long that’s gonna be true for!”

“Shower?” Ivy looked to the Rogues again, who were snickering amongst themselves as Harley led her over to a long table that had been set up with a feast and a half. Another table nearby had been filled with presents, and another was decorated and sporting a pretty white cake decorated with multicolored flowers.

“Long time no see, Pammy!” Harvey offered his arms up for a hug, which Ivy would have refused had Harley not pushed her into it. “Glad to see you two got out okay! We were really worried till Selina told us you made it out fine.”

“Worried about me?” Ivy felt the shock finally melting away and let out a light scoff. “Now I _know_ you’re in love with me.”

“How have you been?” Waylon approached next, his voice low and gentle. She could see him begin to reach for her, but stop himself. She wasn’t interested in another hug, so she gently touched his arm.

“Amazing,” She smiled up at him. “Because of you. Thank you for getting me out of Arkham that day.”

Waylon gave her a toothy smile and stepped back as Selina gave her a big hug. “I can’t believe Harley actually got you to come! This is gonna be so fun, Ivy, I promise!”

Ivy had a feeling Selina was a large part of this scheme, given that Harley couldn’t keep secrets for shit and the redhead hadn’t the slightest clue she had been planning something.

Nigma and Crane greeted her next, along with Penguin and even Clayface and Bane. It felt strange having everyone together and interacting with one another in pleasant, non-violent conversation outside of Arkham. It especially was strange as everyone started a neat and orderly assembly line around the food table to fill up plates of little finger foods and ‘baby meals’ which were tiny plates filled to the brim with mini foods that looked like were meant for hamsters.

Ivy was seated at the head of the table with Selina and Harley on either side.

“So, do you know the gender?” Harvey asked as everyone settled into their food.

Ivy froze up. She had been so consumed by her fears of losing the baby in Arkham she had denied herself the opportunity. Now that she felt a little more secure in her pregnancy and no longer had access to an ultrasound, she regretted that decision.

“Nah, what’s the fun in that?” Harley covered for her, giving her a wink that Selina definitely caught.

“There’s some old wives tricks to finding out the gender of a baby without an ultrasound.” Waylon offered.

“None of that horse shit works, Croc.” Bane scoffed, tossing a mini slice of cake into his mouth.

“They’re called ‘old wives’ tricks for a reason,” Crane shot back. “I know a few from back home. Maybe we can do some if you’re up for it?”

“Why the hell not?” Ivy shrugged, and Harley let out an excited little cheer.

That seemed to inspire everyone to eat a little faster, and all too soon the games began. Selina and Harley had lined up a couple cute baby shower games.

“Alright, first thing’s first!” Selina pulled out a large calendar. “The baby pool! Choose a date and place your bets! The person that chooses the date closest to when the baby is born gets the lot!”

Ivy rolled her eyes at the idea. She still couldn’t be sure if her baby was going to survive much longer. Deep down, the little voice of hope kept reminding her that she had made it this long, but she couldn’t place too much hope on this. If she did, Ivy just knew the universe would strike her down and throw her back into reality.

Her anxiety went mostly unnoticed, other than by Harley who quickly made her bet and sat next to Ivy, taking one of her hands and lacing their fingers together. Selina joined them as well, standing behind them and placing a hand on Ivy’s shoulder before leaning in.

“How’s it going, misanthrope?” She teased.

“As good as I can be.” Ivy returned her attention to the Rogues before her, two of which were bickering back and forth over claiming a certain day. “I’m guessing you were part of the master plan?”

“With Harley too.” Selina admitted, jostling Harley’s head and making the blonde laugh. “This one brought up the idea and Mr. Two-Face overheard. He got Penguin to supply the place and the food, and everything else kinda just fell into place.”

“Who would have thought they’d all go so soft at something like this?” Ivy couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, it’s not like they’re gonna have another chance at something like this.” Harley leaned against Ivy, resting a hand on her belly lovingly.

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it, Red,” Selina sighed. “Most of the men here aren’t going to have your little happily ever after. You and Harley both had the benefits of being good looking and not physically warped by the things that have happened to you. Now, you two are living the domestic life with a baby on the way. Most of these freaks would be lucky to have a pretty lady look their way anymore. For most of them, this could be the only chance at interacting with this side of life. Maybe even their only shot at ever being a part of a child’s life, if only for a brief second of it.”

Ivy really hadn’t considered it before. Sure her pregnancy had been due to some… unfortunate circumstances, but she now was nearly six months pregnant with a baby that both she and Harley wanted. It was an indescribable feeling that sometimes kept her up at night, when her girlfriend had curled herself around Ivy’s still growing belly and held on tightly as she slept. Selina was right. All things considered, Ivy was lucky to have such an opportunity for a more normal life.

Once the bets were placed, they moved on to _Who’s that Baby?_ A game where the Rogues had scrounged up what few pictures they could from their childhood and lined them up in a row for the group to try and figure out whose baby pictures were whose.

Of course that game turned into a bit of a bust as the Rogues began ribbing one another for their baby pictures. Ivy was glad Harley hadn’t managed to find any of her own baby pics. She wasn’t interested in any ugly duckling jokes tonight, especially since she was actually having a decent time. Harley’s were of course as cute as a button, and Selina’s picture had the whole room howling with laughter at the tiny six year old girl sobbing her eyes out after getting herself stuck up in a tree.

Once everyone was settled from that debacle they shared funny childhood stories. Ivy was surprised at how many everyone had. She had known most of these people for years, and now had even seen their baby pictures, but now the idea of them being children at one point in their lives felt a little more real. Selina decided it was best to move on from games to the old wives tale tricks that Crane and Waylon had spoken about after a while, since it seemed everyone was still excited about that idea.

Crane went first with his tricks.

“Are you carrying high or low?” He asked.

“I have no idea what that means.” Ivy replied, deadpanned.

“Some ladies carry their babies high up, so the bump’s like at the middle of their belly.” Crane inspected her profile for a moment. “Hmm, seems low to me. And that means its going to be a boy!”

“Oh, fun!” Harley cheered. Ivy knew this was all fun and games, but the idea did give her pause. Did she have a preference on gender? She was sure she could raise a girl no problem, but a boy? Boys were a different beast entirely, but then again Harley had younger brothers. So long as she had Harley by her side, Ivy felt they could handle this.

“These are still just wives tales.” Bane reminded the room. “But then again you’ve got a fifty fifty chance of being right. Got any more?”

The questions came in droves.

Did she crave sweet things or salty? Sweet? It’s a girl.

Did she have the pregnancy glow? Yes? She was having a boy.

Was Harley gaining sympathy weight? Yes? It’s a girl again!

Was she more moody than usual or more chill? Chill? Actually, it might be a boy.

The final test was given by Waylon. For this one, he borrowed one of Harvey’s many rings and tied it to a string while Ivy was helped onto a table and told to lie down. The ring was hovered just above her belly and the entire room fell silent with anticipation.

“If it swings side to side, it’s a boy. If it’s a circle, it’s a girl.” He explained, and all eyes turned to the ring.

Waylon’s hand was surprisingly steady, but sure enough, the ring began to move ever so slightly. From her position, Ivy couldn’t quite see how the ring was swaying.

“That’s a circle,” Bane commented, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“It’s a circle!” Selina smiled widely at Harley, who helped Ivy up into a sitting position.

“So, you think its going to be a girl?” Ivy raised an eyebrow at Waylon, who nodded with a toothy grin.

By the time she was helped off the table, the Rogues Gallery was divided in two. Half was certain it would be a girl, and the other half sure it was going to be a boy. Selina tried to call for presents, but her voice fell on deaf ears as another betting pool was made, this time on which gender the baby would be.

Ivy didn’t mind the distraction. She wasn’t good at receiving presents in the first place. Looking at the dreaded table, she tried to remind herself that the gifts were for her baby and not specifically for her. She and Harley hadn’t invested in any baby things yet, so anything she received would be useful.

And once again as soon as her anxiety began to rise, Harley was right there next to her, taking her hand and pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

“Ready for yer presents?” She asked, and Ivy gave a light nod.

Just as everyone was pulling out chairs for themselves around the present table, Ivy felt a deep dread settle into her stomach. She glanced around the large room discreetly, trying to find the source of this new anxiety. Looking for security, Ivy glanced to Waylon. She trusted his animal senses less than her own, but her own instincts were heightened to such an inhuman degree that it didn’t make much a difference.

Her dread worsened when Waylon looked on guard as well.

Suddenly, the overhead speakers came alive above them, and maniacal laughter filled the room. The Rogues jumped from their seats, immediately alert and searching their surroundings. Harley held Ivy close while Harvey and Waylon took up posts around the two.

“Aww, what a lovely party!” A voice that was unmistakably the Joker’s echoed around in the tall ceiling, filtering down to the floor below. “I guess my invite was lost in the mail, but that’s quite all right! I hope I didn’t miss too much!”

“What do ya want, Joker?!” Harley’s voice rose to challenge her former partner, and unlike any time before her voice did not waver. Harley Quinn wasn’t scared in this moment. She was angry.

“I just wanna wish the mummy well and give her a nice present!”

A hissing could be heard as Joker burst into laughter again. Ivy knew the sound of gas leaking into a room and while she was technically immune to all organic poisons, she wasn’t sure if the same could be said for her baby.

Penguin was shouting profanities, swearing revenge on the Joker for attacking his establishment. The hissing was coming from all around, and the other rogues desperately looked for an exit. They tried the front entrance first, and then the sides, and then the back. While everyone had been distracted, it seemed as if Joker had barred all the doors. Usually this wouldn’t be a problem, but the toxins were already taking their toll on the others.

Waylon’s body twitched this way and that, and Bane kept shaking his head every now and then as if clearing away a fog. Harvey’s eyes kept falling closed, and Nigma and Crane’s shoulders were sagging. Harley was immune to poisons like Ivy was, and it kept her up at Ivy’s side. Selina was struggling to stay on her feet as she typed something into her phone.

Ivy wasn’t stupid, though the short haired woman often tried to make her out to be so. She just hoped Batman would get here soon before something actually bad happened.

Penguin had turned up the temperature of the Iceberg lounge, but still there was no plantlife in sight. She couldn’t sense anything living under the building either, and she guessed the businessman had probably prepared against Ivy’s abilities after the last time she had gotten into a fight in this building.

Man did that turn around to bite him in the ass.

Ivy’s mind searched for any way to remove herself and Harley from the situation. Immunity or not, the gass was still hissing away and eventually would overpower the oxygen in the room. Both of them needed to breathe to survive… Her _baby_ needed her to breathe in order to survive.

A fire ignited deep in Ivy’s chest. A fire that craved life. Tasting the air, Ivy felt the poisonous gas tickle her tongue. It wasn’t anything too life threatening, she realized as her own bodily toxins broke down the compounds and began creating antibodies against it. She focused on the process, creating a makeshift cure that might buy the others some time. Abandoning Harley, she found a full glass of water left on one of the tables and spit into it.

“Drink this.” Ivy said as she swirled the liquid that changed color from clear to a pale green.

“Eww,” Nigma scrunched up his nose. “I think I’ll pass.”

“It’s an antidote for the poison. It’ll keep you on your feet a little while longer.” Ivy offered the glass to Waylon, who knocked back the entire thing.

Taking another glass, Ivy repeated the process and it was passed around until it emptied. The strength seemed to come back to Bane and Waylon, who chose a side door and began to ram into it. As their strength returned, Ivy could see it begin to shake and crack. Finally, after several bone shaking blows, the door shattered open, their combined bodies flying through the now open threshold and into the piles of furniture that had been used to barricade the door.

Selina and Crane cheered as the group made a break for it.

Abandoning everything but each other, the Gotham Rogues formed a barricade around Ivy as they traversed the halls, Penguin and Selina taking the lead while the others flanked her sides. Deep down Ivy knew they were more interested in protecting her baby than herself, but the display still touched her.

To everyone’s suspicion and surprise, there were no goons to meet them as they burst out of a back door and into the open air.

As Ivy caught her breath, Harley left with Selina to collect their car. The other Rogues strategically kept themselves grouped around her as they crept around the building. What they found at the front of the Lounge, though, no one was expecting.

Red brown vines had taken over the front of the building, sprouting from an open manhole in the street. It had broken into the windows of the establishment and in some of its tendrils held the dead bodies of goons painted in the Joker’s colors.

“Uhh, these yours, Ivy?” Nigma asked.

“No, not mine.” Ivy gawked at the display, only getting pulled from her surprise at the sound of Harley’s voice.

Nigma and Crane accompanied her to the car while the other, more recognizable Rogues kept watch from the shadows. Looking back on the group of men as Harley drove away, Ivy committed their faces to memory. Not the faces of the villians she had known on the streets and in Arkham, but the faces of men who had cared enough for her unborn child to risk their own lives for her.

She vowed to herself and herself alone that she would never willingly see any of their faces again, for they only ever seemed to bring trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

Twenty five weeks into her pregnancy, Ivy was feeling surprisingly confident.

She and Harley had agreed that as soon as possible, they were going to move away from Canal point and find a safer place. Her girlfriend had recently started her job with the League and though they were off to a rocky start, nothing… irredeemable has happened yet. But Gotham wasn’t a safe place. There were too many Rogues, too many variables. They both were fine with some place on the outskirts of the city, but never again would Ivy live anywhere inside of it.

Penguin had all of the gifts from the baby shower secretly sent to Ivy’s apartment and it had taken less than a day to situate one of Ivy’s spare rooms into a temporary nursery with the menagerie of things she had been given.

Sentimental items such as picture frames, photo albums, and toys were stowed away for later use while larger and soon to be necessary items such as the crib and rocking chair were taken out and assembled. Since they weren’t going to be staying for long, the two kept things simple, but Ivy had to admit she was already in love with the rocking chair. She often would wait for Harley to return home at the end of the day in it, rocking herself gently and dozing the afternoon away when she had nothing better to do.

That was where Selina found her on one of those nights, when she was waiting for her girlfriend to return. Ivy liked when she visited. She hadn’t left the apartment since the disaster of a baby shower, and Ivy had to admit she was feeling a little lonely every once in a while.

“Wow, Pam, Good to see you’re really taking this mommy thing seriously now.” Selina teased.

“Laugh it up, Kitty,” Ivy smiled, stretching as she opened her eyes. “It’s still the best gift we got at the shower.”

“You say that, but wait when you can use those gift cards for some baby fashion.” Crossing the room, Selina offered Ivy a hand, which was gratefully taken and helped Ivy heave herself out of the chair.

“So, what brings you here tonight?” Ivy asked as her friend pulled her towards the TV. “Harley should be back any minute now, by the way.”

“I _really_ wish this was a social visit,” Selina grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table and flicked on the news. “Do you know anything about this?”

Across all of the Gotham news channels were pictures, videos, and coverage of plants gone wild. Trees sprouting up from manholes and giant spiny vines climbing buildings. Already existing plants now acted as if they had a mind of their own and were taking over streets and attacking anyone that grew too close.

“What the hell?” Ivy muttered, reaching through the green to the other parts of Gotham.

In order to keep her own sanity, Ivy kept her senses restricted to her own home. She couldn’t sense anything wrong with Canal Point, but outside of its borders the Green was alight with energy. It shocked her, and sensing that something foul was afoot Ivy recoiled her mind back to the safety of her home.

“Soooo, you don’t know anything about this.” Selina confirmed more than she asked. “This is really bad, Ivy. The City leaders are losing their minds over this. They’ve put a dead or alive tag on your head since you’re the only person in Gotham that’s pulled this shit before.”

If it were any other time, Ivy would have scoffed at the thought of the Police killing her, but instead her hands immediately cradled her stomach as fear hammered hard in her heart. “But I told Batman that it isn’t me! He believed me!”

“They aren’t listening to him anymore.” Selina placed a hand on Ivy’s shoulder while the other sought out one of Ivy’s. “It’s not exactly a secret that you’ve been hiding out here, Pamela. As soon as the cops catch wind of this they’ll be coming for you. We need to get you the hell out of here until this can get settled.”

Even in her frightened state of mind, Ivy caught something Selina said. “We?”

Selina looked a little embarrassed. “Batman and me. He didn’t want to come here and scare you after what happened at the Lounge, and I’d really rather you not get shot for something you didn’t do.”

For a second, Ivy was offended, but she relented quickly. While she was more than willing to defend herself and her unborn child at the cost of any life, fighting would put Ivy in harm’s way. And she was not interested in being harmed during her pregnancy. Not again.

With a sigh, Ivy looked to her friend. “What’s the plan?”

Taking the stairwell all the way to the ground floor, Selina led Ivy out of her building and down the street. Pulling back the green of her skin, the two looked like any average women out for a stroll at night, until they ducked into an alleyway by the pier. There, the batmoblie was waiting for them, and to Ivy’s surprise, Harley was there as well.

“Pam-a-lamb!” Harley wrapped her girlfriend in a tight hug before kissing her cheek several times over. “Bats caught me on the way home and filled me in. Sorry I didn’t come myself, but he was worried I might run into trouble with the cops since it ain’t not secret we’re together anymore.”

Ivy looked to the lone man in the car, who gave her a small nod. The three women hopped in and the car took off. The redhead sank into the seat, trying not to stress herself out too badly with the situation and the speed at which the car was going. Fortunately for her, Harley had her covered.

“Hey, Speedy Gonzalez! Slow it down, would ya? You’ve got a baby on board!” Harley demanded.

Situated behind the passenger seat, Ivy could have sworn she saw the masked man blink in realization and then take his foot off the gas.

“What’s the plan here?” Ivy asked, hoping some semblance of a plan might ease her quickly fraying nerves.

“I’ve prepared a safe house for you and Harley until this mess is sorted out.” Batman explained. “It’s near the Gotham Swamps. It’s the only other place other than Canal Point that hasn’t been affected.”

Ivy thought for a moment, her stomach churning with realization. “It’s Jason…”

“What was that?” Selina looked back at her.

“Floronic man. He’s behind this. Those swamps are protected by Swamp thing. Jason may be insane but he’s not stupid. He won’t challenge the Champion of the Green unless he has some sort of upper hand. And he left Canal point alone as well, _my_ terf. He’s avoiding us, but why?”

“Why indeed,” Batman grumbled to himself. “What could he want with Gotham?”

“I don’t know, but maybe now that we got a suspect you can get the cops to haul off?” Harley offered.

“Floronic man hasn’t been seen in Gotham in a long time and his motives have always aligned with Ivy’s. I doubt they’ll really take this suggestion seriously.”

“So we’re just gonna keep Ivy underground until we can sniff out Floronic man?” Selina asked.

“Is that a royal ‘we’?” Ivy was grateful for her girlfriend’s sense of humor in that moment. “Man, didn’t realize you two were getting that serious.”

“We’re not.” Both batman and Selina barked at the same time.

Ivy would have laughed has they not entered the main city, where the plants were at their worst. Ivy did her best to shield her mind, but the energized state of the foliage had her foot tapping nervously.

“What’cha feelin, Dandi-lioness?” Harley took one of her hands and laced their fingers together.

“It… it’s hard to describe.” Ivy admitted. “It’s like there’s this excitement that keeps feeding off of itself. I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

“Excitement?” Batman asked as Ivy loosened her guard to explore what was happening a little more.

“There’s so much energy in the ground around here,” Ivy clarified. “Whatever Floronic man has done, he doesn’t have control over it anymore. There’s some sort of chain reaction that he can’t stop.”

“You’re confirming it’s him?” Selina asked.

Ivy fell quiet, allowing the Green to take her senses for a moment. She was surprised her own body didn’t start vibrating with the energy that flowed through her, and she could suddenly feel her baby kicking up a storm inside of her stomach. She didn’t like the effect it was having on her child, and so she pulled away.

But not before she sensed something grotesque reach for her. Ivy rejected its touch immediately.

“Yes, it’s him.”

“Can you sense where he is?” Batman pressed.

“No.”

“Can you try-”

“No!” Ivy snapped, rubbing where her baby was kicking to sooth it. “Whatever he’s done is greatly affecting the Green. I’m not reaching out to it again!”

Harley’s hand tightened around her own. “Don’t worry, Red. No one’s gonna force ya to help.”

Selina agreed quickly, and while Ivy didn’t expect Batman to respond, the sudden acceleration of the Batmoblie gave her a new spike of anxiety.

“Hold onto something. We’ve got company.” He practically growled.

All three looked behind themselves and saw a very obviously painted Joker-mobile trailing them.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Selina groaned.

“What the hell does he want?” Harley sounded equally exasperated.

“To cause problems?” Ivy echoed the anger an annoyance in Batman’s tone as the ridiculous vehicle gained on them.

Ivy braced herself as their car took a hard right down a tight alleyway, knocking over trash cans and scattering stray animals. She had to bite her tongue about his lack of care for spreading debris, but Joker’s car was still hot on their tail.

As they rocked into an open street now empty of cars from the attacking plants, Batman hit a button and several small rockets deployed from the back of the batmobile.

Ivy watched as they met their target, blasting apart and covering the Joker-mobile with smoke for a split second, only for it to reappear unscathed.

“Looks like Joker’s got some new wheels!” Harley’s voice was laced with worry, and she clenched Ivy’s hand a little tighter.

Despite not wanting to bother with this energized material, Ivy reached out into the Green and commanded the vines covering the ground to lift as they passed them. In their crazed state, the plants responded to Ivy’s orders with vigor, snapping upwards like a spring that had been held taught for too long. While the car was well armored, Joker’s car had nothing keeping it on solid ground. The vines easily sent it flying into the air, and its occupants quickly bailed out of the doors as the plants caught it mid descent and began squeezing.

“Nice job, Ivy!” Selina praised.

In the moment that Ivy retreated from the green, she sensed something. The plants to their left was alight with fear for a split second. Ivy turned her head only slightly to see the threat, but by then it was too late.

A joker faced battering ram crashed into Driver’s side of the car.


	15. Chapter 15

The world is hazy.

Unnatural light shines down upon her, shadows move at the corners of her vision. Even through the fog, Ivy knows she’s not alone.

She lets out a small breath. Even breathing hurts.

“Damnit, she’s waking up.”

“The baby’s in distress, we can’t afford to wait any longer.”

The voices don’t quite register in her mind.

“Batman said pain meds don’t work on her! She’s a metahuman, the restraints might not hold!”

“If we don’t get this baby out _now,_ they’ll both die!”

She feels pressure against her arms and legs, then, something slides against her stomach, followed by a white-hot pain.

_My baby._

…

Ivy woke up exhausted. Her body felt heavy and lifeless, and she did her best to stay still, sensing that any movement might cause her pain. Keeping her eyes closed, she pulled on her memories, trying to understand what had happened.

The answer snapped her eyes open and she jerked her head up to look down her body. Even at six months, her baby bump wasn’t super big, but looking across the flatter plane of her stomach now… her heart fell through the floor. Letting her head lull back onto her pillow, Ivy glanced around the room she occupied.

It was a hospital room, not unlike the one she had arrived in six months ago after she was found on the street with her clothes in a disarray with a heavily bleeding and concussed temple. Harley was sleeping soundly at her bedside, her hand gently wound in Ivy’s own.

Her presence was reassuring, but also made Ivy’s body prickle with anxiety. With just a movement of her hand, she could ask what happened. She could find out where her baby was… or if it was even alive.

Yet fear gripped her hard. Ivy didn’t want to have survived the accident if her baby hadn’t. She didn’t know what she’d do if she found out her baby was dead. Tears pricked at her eyes and next to her a heart rate monitor beeped a little faster.

Harley was up like a shot at the small chance, and as she looked down at a startled Ivy, her face broke into a relieved smile.

“Pamala!” Harley leaned over her girlfriend and kissed all over her cheeks and lips. “Oh, thank God you’re okay! I was so scared!”

Ivy knew she didn’t have a choice now. She had to know. “Harley, what happened?”

Seeing Harley Quinn flinch back with uncertainty did nothing to help Ivy’s anxiety, but the question was asked, and she knew Harley would never lie to her.

“Oh, Pammy, it was awful! They said you was goin inta labor but you wouldn’t wake up. They figured out a way to keep it back for a couple a days while you was out cold, but…” Harley seemed hesitant to continue, but finally took Ivy’s hands in her own, weaving their fingers together and giving her hand a tight squeeze. “I’m not gonna lie to you, Red. She isn’t doing good, and they can’t figure out why.”

Part of Ivy was relieved, another part was terrified, and yet another… “She?”

Harley gave her a big, dopey grin. “Yeah, ‘she’. She’s so pretty Ivy. Yer spittin image.”

Her heart swelled almost painfully in her chest and her throat felt tight with emotion. “Where is she?”

“They’re takin good care a her, babe,” Harley bent down and kissed Ivy’s forehead. “She’s up in the NICU with round the clock doc’s. I’m gonna go grab a nurse and we can start getting you some answers.”

Ivy was reluctant to let go of Harley’s hand, but did so, allowing the blonde to rush off. The whirlwind of medical questions that followed frustrated Ivy. She was too tired to fight and demand information about her daughter- as the conversations continued she felt too tired do much of anything. The only thing that kept her awake was her baby. If she stayed awake a little while longer, she would find out about her baby girl.

By the time the doctor was finally done with his questioning, Ivy could barely hold her eyes open. “I know you must be incredibly anxious to meet your baby, but rest assured she is receiving the best care this hospital can give. After you’ve had a little more rest, we’ll cart you up to see her, okay?”

“I want to see her now.” Ivy argued, but there was no fight in her voice. Her eyes weren’t even open anymore.

The doctor’s voice was filled with understanding. “I understand, but your incision needs to heal a little more. Your healing factor is remarkably efficient. If you can take a bit of a nap, I think that will give you the time you need.”

Ivy was falling before he could even finish his sentence. She could distantly hear Harley thanking the doctor and feel a hand take her own before a buzzing darkness consumed her.

When Ivy awoke again, the tone of the room was vastly different. Selina and Harley were quietly talking next to her, and vaguely she could make out a shadow in the corner that she quickly recognized as Batman.

Selina noticed Ivy had awoken first. Her mask was gone and her eyes were red and puffy. She gave Ivy a broken smile. “Hey, welcome back.”

“What happened?” Ivy groaned, lifting her free hand to rub her forehead. She felt remarkably better than when she had first woken up, but not perfect.

“You’ve been out for a day and a half, Pammy.” Harley looked worse than Selina, her pale face completely void of her usual makeup and twin tear stains running down her cheeks.

Ivy grit her teeth and groaned as her friends helped her into a sitting position, but her mind was gripping onto the last conversation they had. “When can I see her?”

Selina and Harley traded a look, then looked to Batman, who was still watching from the corner. He pushed himself off the wall. “I’ll go get the doctor.”

Selina and Harley bombarded Ivy with questions about her comfort and pain, and then walked her through the small army of flowerpots they had lined the window of her room with. When batman returned with the doctor, he and Selina hung back while Harley took her seat next to Ivy’s side again.

The doctor’s words were the last thing Ivy _ever_ wanted to hear. “She’s continuing to decline. We’ve tried everything. We don’t believe she will make it through the night. We can continue treatment and cross our fingers, but…”

Ivy didn’t want to believe it. She didn’t want to hear it.

Her baby girl. Her baby that she hadn’t even _seen_ yet… and they were asking if she wanted to let her die.

“We will bring her down to you, and you can hold her for as long as you need.” The doctor’s words were soft and understanding.

Ivy hated it. She hated that this was happening. She hated that she had allowed herself to go through with the pregnancy. She hated that she had gotten her hopes up… and she hated that she didn’t have any other choice. She knew the doctors wouldn’t be explaining this to her unless they knew there was no other way.

It took them seven minutes to collect her daughter from the NICU.

Selina and Batman had left for the waiting room while Harley hung close to her side. Two nurses rolled in a bulky incubator next to Ivy’s empty side. She strained to see through the woman standing between her and her baby, but couldn’t quite catch a glimpse. What she did see was how many wires and things they were pulling away from her child’s body. Tubes, IVs, and monitors were shut off and tucked away one by one as the nurses worked, and then finally, _finally_ , she saw her.

The nurse between her and the incubator picked up a baby that seemed impossibly small. If Ivy placed her hands together, where her hands were pointing towards each other and her fingers overlapped to just touch the start of her palm, her baby would have fit perfectly in the makeshift cradle. Her skin was a sickly white, with the slightest wisps of pale hair peeking out from under her cap. Wrapped only in an oversized diaper and a sweet pink hat, the nurse helped Ivy nestle her infant against her chest.

The nurses left the incubator where it was after they finished wrapping their tools and things. Ivy felt her eyes well with tears as Harley let out a soft sob.

“See, she’s perfect, dontcha think?” Harley tried to smile, but it was broken and devastated.

Ivy felt her own tears fall. Shifting her baby slightly, she looked down on the tiny form. Her worst fear, while realized, still was held back by the feeling of her own child nestled against her chest.

In desperation, she reached out to the Green. Hoping and praying something would respond and give her any advice that might save her child. The chaotic energy that saturated the natural world around them stilled slightly, as if it was attempting to respect her grief.

Her baby hummed against her bare skin and her heart ached. Ivy could sense the child was more like her than just in looks. She was half plant, like Ivy herself, and had a deep connection to the Green already. She assumed it was because her connection to nature and plant life was inborn, rather than created from lab chemicals and accidents.

“I know we weren’t really thinkin bout it since… you know,” Harley interrupted Ivy’s train of thought, but she was glad to be momentarily pulled from the brink of despair. “But I was wondering if you thought a some names?”

Ivy hadn’t given it a single thought if she were to be honest. She had been too frightened of this exact possibility, but now she regretted not having something to call her child. Ivy shook her head sorrowfully, feeling a sob bubble up from her chest.

“Hey,” Harley moved to comfort Ivy, pulling down the arm of the bed and carefully tucking herself against her girlfriend’s side. She put her arm around Ivy’s head and pressed a kiss against her cheek. “It’s okay…”

But it wasn’t okay. Ivy was six months pregnant and hadn’t thought about names for a single moment, too consumed by fear to name her healthy, developing child. Holding her daughter a little tighter, she felt herself begin to fall apart.

Turning her head against her girlfriend’s neck, Ivy let herself fall and wail and cry. She could sense her baby’s disturbance through the Green, her tired confusion at her mother’s pain. Ivy was glad for her bliss. She would be leaving a world she just barely knew in the arms of people that loved her unconditionally. Ivy cried for a long time as she felt her baby begin to slip away.

Then, at the very edge of her mind, Ivy felt a flicker from the Green.

Desperate, Ivy answered the call immediately. It was one like her, one that was older and kinder. He was a towering force within the Green, the Champion of Nature, wise beyond even his own years. She had once called him friend, long ago when she was new to her powers, and his presence brought up the tiniest shred of hope within her.

She begged him for help, but all he presented her was an image. She was in a great forest filled with Redwoods. She looked about the scenery, looking for some explanation or hidden message within the image. Just as she was about to cry out with frustration, something near her foot caught her eye.

It was a small, white plant.

And suddenly Ivy had her answer.

Snapping back to reality, Ivy looked to the potted plants lining her window. “Harley, bring me one of those plants.”

Harley seemed jarred by the change in Ivy’s tone, but did as she was told.

Ivy immediately stuck her fingers deep in the soil and siphoned everything the small pot had to offer. Turning her attention back to her daughter, who was teetering on the edge, Ivy offered what she could. Through the skin that touched her baby, she felt what was offered be taken and used.

She hoped she had been quick enough. Her baby hadn’t taken all she had received from the soil, which Ivy used for her own healing process. The plant in the pot cried out to Ivy in protest of the loss of its food source, and for once in her life the Rogue didn’t care. She could feel her child was resting easier.

“Uhh, mind explaining?” Harley put the pot back and returned to her spot at Ivy’s side a little hesitantly, as if she were waiting for another request.

Ivy vowed to thank Alec in some way the next time they crossed paths. “Redwood trees sometimes sprout Albino offshoots- other trees grown from the main plants’s roots rather than a seed. With no chlorophyll, those trees and other albino plants would usually die, but some are able to turn parasitic, feasting on nutrients stolen from the roots of other plants or the main tree.”

Harley seemed a little disturbed by the analogy, mulling that over in her head for a moment. “Red… she can’t feed on ya for forever.”

“She won’t. She’s not a plant, but she’s not quite human either.” Ivy leaned her head against Harley’s shoulder, tired from exerting herself. Her voice turned soft and sad as she rubbed her baby’s back in small slow circles. “She just wasn’t ready yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall want some non-stressful Mom Ivy content, i posted Momvy yesterday, just two 3am short stories about Ivy and her kids from Cycle of Life and Death


	16. Chapter 16

Ivy healed quickly now that her body wasn’t splitting resources between herself and her baby. Her bruising and aches healed within a few days, her broken bones in a week, and the incision from the emergency C-section was scared over and painless after two.

Her baby was another, very complicated, story. After a little brainstorming, she and Harley came up with the name Azalea.

Azalea Frances Isley was a micro-preemie in every sense of the word. Small, thin, weak, and entirely unready for life outside the womb. There were good days and bad. Some days she seemed to be thriving under the watchful eyes of Ivy and her doctors, and others had the entire hospital staff around her incubator with Harley and Selina holding Ivy together few steps away.

The situation outside had gotten remarkably worse as well. Jason’s presence was _everywhere_. He had taken full control over Gotham; turning it into a forest of great trees, and spiny vines. It was so bad that Batman had to call in assistance from the Justice League, but there was little any of them could do while Jason was still in hiding. His vines climbed the walls of the hospital, trapping the occupants inside.

Once Ivy was fully recovered, she tried to carve out a section of the green for herself and her child, but it was difficult. She managed to woo the few plants they had within the hospital and the trees on the accompanying grounds, but nothing grown by Woodroe would turn against him willingly. The excited energy was still buzzing through the Green uncontrollably, and she tried to reach out to the one that saved her baby, but his voice was too quiet to be heard.

Batman visited them often for advice on the situation, but there was little Ivy could do. With her priorities now torn between Azalea and keeping out whatever the hell Jason was doing to the Green, any solutions to the crisis was slow in the making.

“This is getting outa control.” Harley commented as they watched a neighboring building crumble under the weight of the plants that had overtaken it from the window in the NICU. Other parents gasped in fear and clutched their infants tighter, but Ivy was unconcerned. The building only fell half way due to the tangle of roots at its base.

Azalea whimpered as the nearby plants complained about the new weight through the green, and Ivy shushed her gently, rubbing her tiny back in small circles.

“This was out of control from the start.” Selina crossed her arms. “Is there really nothing you can do, Ivy?”

“I’m not leaving Azalea alone to run after Woodrue.” Ivy stated firmly. “Batman and the League will find him eventually and everything will go back to normal.”

“She wouldn’t be alone, Pam-a-lamb.” Harley moved to sit on the arm of the chair Ivy occupied. “Kitty and I will be here with her. And I’m sure if we asked nicely we could get Batsy to call in Superman or Wonder Woman as extra security.”

In all honesty, Ivy was using Azalea as an excuse not to go after Jason. A few days after her daughter’s birth and their entrapment in the hospital, she had a thought. A _horrible_ thought that just wouldn’t leave her. And facing him might bring her an answer to a question that she didn’t want to face.

But Harley and Selina were right. Things _were_ out of control. No matter how much she enjoyed the sight of Gotham’s new foliage, Jason was only bringing her trouble. The blame had been pinned on Ivy once, and that mistake nearly cost her daughter’s life. She just wasn’t sure how to help without leaving her daughter unguarded and herself vulnerable to a truth she didn’t want to hear.

“Time’s up, Miss Ivy.” An older nurse approached her chair. “You can hold her again after her breathing treatment and tanning session.”

“Ohh, I’m in need of some more Lea tanning pics!” Harley let out an excited squeal. Atop of all her other problems, Azalea was also born with Jaundice. Ivy hated how poor her baby’s health was, but she had to admit… it was pretty cute seeing her daughter in tinny sun-goggles under what looked like a tanning light.

“Harls can take over from here, Ivy.” Selina placed a hand on her shoulder as she handed over Azalea to the nurse. “It’s just about lunch time, and some of the other patients are probably hungry.”

Ivy reluctantly followed her friend out of the NICU after Harley gave her a big kiss on the cheek and promised to keep Azalea under close watch. In order to keep the peace in the hospital while they were all trapped, Ivy had taken to growing fruits and vegetables for the other patients and workers while they waited for the League to evacuate their building.

Due to some of the more aggressive plants, the League was slowly evacuating everyone in Gotham sector by sector and building by building, starting from the borders of the city and working their way inwards. Their hospital was located almost at the dead center of the city, so they’d more than likely be waiting a while more.

The food she provided to the people she was trapped with also served to ease the resident’s worries about her presence. The other mothers in the NICU cowered away from her and her baby during their first few days there and Harley often complained about how no one was willing to talk to her, but the food helped the other patients and workers accept them a little more.

Ivy has situated her garden in the main entryway of the building as it let in the most light. She can feel that the plants are overworked by how much they’ve produced in such a short amount of time, and for a moment she is tempted to draw upon the energy from the Green. She shakes away the thought quickly.

She couldn’t let Woodrew breach the hospital. Whatever he has done to the green shall stay outside where it belongs, and so she simply asks some of the workers to help her move out the old plants into different rooms and grows new ones that are eager to produce for her. Once the new food is all picked and collected, Selina catches her arm before she can head back to the NICU and pulls her towards the cafeteria.

“I know you can survive off sun and water and all, but I lived with you long enough to know that you need a little food here and there too.” Selina says. “Besides, you’re looking a little gaunt, especially for someone that just had a baby three weeks ago. You could do with a little extra nutrients.”

She couldn’t really argue with that. Tending to Azalea and the garden for the patients was wearing on her. She reluctantly allowed Selina to sit her down at a small table near a window and retrieve her a ration of cut fruits and vegetables.

Before she can even take a single bite, she senses someone enter the hospital.

“Batman’s come in from the roof access.” Ivy noted.

Selina lets out an exasperated sigh. “Pack your tray to go, I guess. You can eat while he asks his dumb questions.”

They meet Batman in a private room usually used for x-rays, but due to the current state of Gotham there was of little use for it at the moment.

“Still no word on Woodroe?” Selina asked as Ivy picked at her meal.

“None. We’ve got two Lantern’s and Dr. Fate scouring the area for him.” Batman gave his signature scowl. “Evacuation of the outer ring of the City has been completed, and we’re slowly working on moving inwards. How are things here?”

“Same as usual.” Ivy let out a small huff. “My plants are growing weary, and I am reluctant to tap into the Green as it’s still too saturated with energy.”

“I’ve asked Fate and Constantine to look into that,” Batman crossed his arms. “They managed to make contact with Swampthing.”

Ivy did perk up at that. “Did they? What did he say about this mess?”

Batman regarded her for a moment, and she sensed she wasn’t going to like whatever he was about to say. “Swampthing claims the energy issue isn’t all Woodrew’s fault. He’s only taken control over the excess of energy. He isn’t causing it, but he tried shaping it to his whims, and like you noted before, he is no longer truly in control of it. He’s still trying to reign it in, though.”

“So, who’s causing it?” Selina asked.

Batman didn’t respond right away, giving Ivy some time to mull over this new information. If Woodrew wasn’t causing it… and Swampthing _couldn’t_ be the cause of it…

Closing her eyes, she tentatively reached out to the Green again. No longer worried of what effects it might have on her child, she pulled the energy towards herself, allowing it to wash over her like a wave. She felt Jason’s presence everywhere, but Batman was right. The energy wasn’t his own.

It wasn’t anyone’s.

It was as if the Earth itself was buzzing around Gotham, but it did not invade upon the small world of plants she had carved out for herself and Azalea to reside in. In fact, it was warping around them both. Growing bolder, Ivy pushed her consciousness closer to its source, forcing Woodrew’s mind away and allowing the energy to buzz through her.

Her eyes flew open as she realized what was happening.

 _Oh._ “It’s me.”

“Wait, what?” Selina snapped her head to look at her.

“You’ve been subconsciously pulling on the Green for months.” Batman explained carefully. “You’ve been asking it for strength and protection all throughout your pregnancy. It probably began while you were in Arkham and largely cut off from the Green. It built up over time, waiting for you to access it upon your escape, but Woodrew had taken notice and took control of it before you could.

“Your pleas continued even after you escaped, but Woodrew managed to keep the energy flow from accessing you, so it continued building upon itself until he could no longer control it. In fact, Swampthing says you’re _still_ pulling upon the Green, asking it to help Azalea’s condition…”

“And Woodrew’s still largely controlling it. He’s just allowing the excess to spill over into Gotham.” Ivy clenched her fists. “I… if it’s subconscious, I’m not quite sure I can stop it.”

“Swampthing says it most likely will never stop until you learn how to control this new flow of energy, but that can’t happen while it’s still in Woodrew’s grasp, and Swampthing is adamant that there is nothing he can do in this situation. This is between you and Woodrew.”

“What was Woodrew even doing in Gotham in the first place?” Selina asked. “I thought you ran him out of town ages ago?”

Ivy felt sick to her stomach, and she could feel Batman’s eyes upon her even under his mask. It all made too much sense. She had no choice but to ask.

“Batman, the League has files on all of its enemies, yes?”

“It does.”

“Does it include DNA profiles?”

“Some, not all.”

“Check if you have one for Floronic Man, and if it does…” Ivy felt the words catch in her throat. “See if it matches Azalea.”


	17. Chapter 17

Batman called in the inquiry immediately. Woodroe did have a DNA profile. It was left over from one of his old lab jobs when he was fully human, but still was generally the same as his altered plant DNA.

Ivy held Azalea close as she whined indignantly at having her cheeks swabbed. They had tried to do it while she was asleep, but her newborn was a very light sleeper and made sure to let them all know that the disturbance was deeply unappreciated.

She was just glad that Azalea was growing stronger, if her thrashing meant anything at all.

It took half an hour for her results to come in, and after comparing it to Woodroe’s, Ivy felt sick. Harley wrapped her in a hug as they stared at the damned computer screen that confirmed Jason was indeed Azalea’s father.

That sick feeling was slowly beginning to boil within her. Churning and burning until she was sure she was going to throw up out of anger rather than disgust. “I’m going to kill him.”

“We need to find him first.” Selina reminded, her voice cold and hateful.

But that really wasn’t a problem now that Ivy understood what the energy buzzing about the Green was. Woodrue may have kept her cut off from it when she didn’t know of its existence, but whether he liked it or not she was _far_ more connected to the Green than he could ever be.

She closed her eyes and focused.

The energy buzzed through her, and she could feel its excitement mirror what she had felt every time she allowed herself to enjoy her pregnancy. The Green indeed had been responding to her all along. She had to assume this was the first time someone that was connected to the green had a child, and all of her human emotions and instincts surrounding the process had bled into the consciousness of the plant world.

She could sense that Jason had retreated slightly, recognizing she was less wary of the energy he controlled, but when he felt she sought to take control over it, his presence quickly tried to overpower her.

All it took was a single thought, and the energy that was meant for her turned against him.

 _“You’re a fool, Jason.”_ She called out into the Green. _“I’ve always been beyond you. Your influence over nature is **nothing** compared to mine.”_

His presence slithers away like the vile snake that he is, and for the first time in weeks, Ivy can sense the green as it should be. She also manages to recognize where exactly he slithered away to.

She even hears Swampthing calling to her.

_“I take it my message found you well?”_

She smiled at his presence despite herself. _“Well enough, Alec. Thank you for your assistance.”_

_“Do not thank me yet. You are still holding onto the energy the Green offers you.”_

_“I don’t know how to stop it, or how to let it go.”_

_“But you **do** know how to give to the Green, Pamela, just as you knew how to give to your daughter. In time it shall become as thoughtless as breathing, but now you must focus, and you must learn.”_

She thanks him for his time and pulls her consciousness back to the hospital. She notices that everyone is watching her.

“He’s in the Botanical Lab, but I doubt he’ll be there for long. I’ve removed the energy form his grip, so you and the League should be able to manage him now.” She says to Batman.

Harley gives a small cheer and covers her cheek in kisses while Azalea hums in her arms.

…

In the coming days, Ivy is forced to completely seal herself and Azalea off from the Green as the League cuts down the great forest that grew around Gotham. Her daughter still can hear the screams of the plants being removed from the city, and wails inconsolably in her arms.

“We should have skipped town before they started chopping the plants,” Harley shouted over Azalea’s cries.

“She’s still too weak to travel, Harls.” Selina reminded, looking entirely fed up with the situation.

Ivy only has the energy to shake her head a little and hold her baby tight, knowing it wouldn’t stop until the removal was complete. It takes two full weeks for the majority of the vines to be removed and life to return to some semblance of normal. Due to the stress, Azalea’s health declines again and is kept under close watch for several days after.

Harley and Selina have taken to keeping Ivy company in shifts, going between their respective homes and the NICU once it is safe again to leave. Batman visits every once in a while to update her on the League’s process and ask for advice on handling some of the more wild vines.

With the energy still saturating the area around Gotham, she is able to assist in small ways; pulling back some of the vegetation and forcing it to retreat into the ground, but it still isn’t enough to save her or her daughter the discomfort of the process. Once the majority of the work was done, Ivy could sense her child was resting a little easier, and finally,

 _Fi_ _nally,_ she is allowed to take her home.

The hospital staff and the other patients certainly didn’t become friendly with her by any means, but they did wish her and Harley well as they walked out of the front doors. Selina had a car waiting for them, and together they managed to wrangle the car seat into submission without disturbing Azalea too much.

Harley joined Selina in the front seat while Ivy stayed in the back, looking over her peacefully sleeping daughter. She looked so much better now that she had gained some weight and was off all of those machines.

There was no doubt Azalea had albinism at this point. Her skin wasn’t exactly bleached like Harley’s but was tinged pink from the blood running under her skin. Her hair was wispy and white, and yet her pretty little eyes were as green as her own, as if her small body could not contain the shine of the Green, and the power that she already held.

Canal point was alight with blossoms when they crossed the threshold of the sector. Harley and Selina oohed and ahhed at the display, and then teased Ivy about the homecoming. Ivy smiled along, hiding her disgust as well as she could.

 _He_ was near.

And he was waiting for her.

She warned him off with a single thought for now. She’d deal with him later.

Selina helped them take the car seat out, which somehow was harder than getting it in, and then left them to settle back down in their home. Harley was quick to handle any door in their way and ward off the few workers that were still preparing the rest of the building’s apartments for habitation.

“Whew, I never thought we’d leave that place.” Harley sighed, tossing their makeshift diaper bag on the couch as Ivy removed Azalea from her carrier.

Ivy could feel Azalea was already reaching out to the vegetation in her home like she had with the vines surrounding the hospital. The plants Ivy had responded well to her presence, the animated ones especially sought them out and tried to touch her with their leaves and stems. She warned them off gently, immediately establishing a ‘no touch unless touched’ boundary.

She didn’t need any of her vines to become handsy and start trying to pick up her child whenever they liked.

“At least this is all over now.” Harley joined the bag on the couch and patted the spot next to her. “Kick up yer feet, Pammy. We can finally relax- least till Lea gets fussy again.”

Despite knowing Jason was near and waiting for a time to pounce, Ivy had to admit the couch looked super inviting. She sat next to her girlfriend and handed Azalea over, and Harley cooed over her lovingly.

Ivy let herself sink into the cushions and was hit with an immense wave of exhaustion. She watched Harley play with their daughter for a little while, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder as her eyelids grew heavy. She eventually did fall asleep, only to be roused what felt like moments later when Azalea grew hungry enough to complain about it.

Harley handed Azalea over and Ivy nestled her against her chest to nurse. Once Lea was fully settled and busily sucking away, Harley sucked in a breath.

“Pamela?”

“Yes, Harls?” She looked up into her girlfriend’s pretty blue eyes and saw a strange mixture of sorrow and love.

“You think Azalea and Lucy will be friends?”

Lucy Quinzel, a child Ivy hadn’t thought of in a long while. Harley was still too infatuated with the Joker to raise his child with all of the love and adoration she needed, but some part of her also knew Joker would never accept an infant into his life. And so Harley let Lucy go. She allowed her to be adopted by her sister-in-law Delia, and had been raised to believe Harley was only her Aunt.

A sick guilt filled Ivy’s stomach. She hadn’t thought of Lucy once during her pregnancy, far too focused on her own health and well-being during that time. She wondered how often Harley thought of the daughter she gave up during this strange time.

“They’ll be great together.” Ivy promised. “Does Delia know about this?”

“Nah. I knew you was so scared about losin’ her, so I kept it quiet.” Harley wiped at her eyes and leaned her head against Ivy’s shoulder. “I’ll tell her tomorrow, and we can plan a trip to see all them soon.”

“That would be nice.” They both smiled down on Azalea. “I’m sure your family will love her.”

“Speakin a family, Red…” Harley slipped off the couch carefully, getting down on one knee before her and pulling a small box out of the diaper bag. “Wanna make it official?”

The box popped open, and Ivy felt herself melt. The stone was a round emerald set in a tangle of three rose gold vines, with three little rubies on one side like berries hanging off the leaves. It was whimsical, beautiful, and nothing like she could have imagined receiving but perfect all the same.

Ivy chuckled lightly. Of course, Harley would propose while they were covered in hospital grime, dead exhausted from their stay, and while she was nursing her newborn. It was all a perfectly Harley thing to do, and she loved every moment of it.

“Of course.” She offered her hand and allowed Harley to slip the ring on her finger before sealing this promise with a kiss.

When it neared dinner time for themselves, Harley cooked up something small for them to share. She also dragged Azalea’s crib into their bedroom so she could be closer to them during the night. Pamela finally was able to rock Azalea to sleep in her rocking chair, nearly rocking herself to sleep in the process. When they finally put Azalea down for the night, Ivy and Harley took a little time to themselves to simply hold and reassure each other about the future.

Ivy had to fight to keep herself awake as she waited for Harley to fall asleep when they settled into bed. When she was sure her lover was out cold, she got up and moved along Azalea’s crib, gently caressing her daughter’s face and bending down to kiss her cheek.

Moving to her living room, she awoke her plants and informed them of her plan. They squirmed at being awoken, but quickly settled as she outlined what she desired of them. They understood her sentiment, and she knew there would be no going back from here.

She reached out to the green again and found Jason waiting for her in the park near Canal Point’s main pier.

_“I’m waiting…”_

_“As you should.”_ Her response is cold, but she can sense his humor, which only fuels her determination.

She leaves their apartment as quietly as she can, and heads to the park. He isn’t even trying to hide himself, or the fact that he’s grown a forest of thorny vines and trees on her lands.

“Pamela,” He greets her with a smile and a snarl.

“You’ve got a lot to answer for, Jason.”

“What, are you not appreciative of my gift?” He taunted.

“More than you could ever know,” She allows herself to admit. “But how on earth did you pull it off? Humor me, will you?”

“It was far easier than I could have ever dreamt!” He began his monologue proudly, and under its cover she pulled upon the excess energy she had gained access to and began growing her own garden just under their feet.

“You’re far too confident for your own good, dear Pamela. You never would have guessed I was near. I knew combining our DNA would create a being far more powerful than either of us or even that blasted Swampthing combined! We are a new _species_! Plant-Human hybrids, unlike any other living creatures in the world! Your body may reject a human’s seed after your transformation, but not the seed of one that is _like_ you!

“Yet I knew you’d not agree to new terms, so I did my research. I created a hormonal implant that would encourage your body to be more receptive to my material. All it took was a single injection, and it took splendidly!”

“Your plan was flawed, Jason.” Somehow, her voice is even as she speaks. “I have my child, but you shall never lay a hand on her. Not while I still breathe.”

“Just you wait, Pamela. As soon as _our_ child no longer needs you, I shall come for her.”

Whatever is holding Ivy’s temper in check snaps then. Her jaw clenches so tightly and so suddenly her teeth clack together. Her senses shoot through the Green and she stretches out a hand. The plants she had been growing underneath them erupt from the ground, and Jason is quick to raise his own in defense.

“Like hell you will!” She shouts to him, power flowing through her entire body.

Ivy knows her temper is a double edged sword. On one hand, strong emotions encourage her plants to grow faster, but on the other she loses the total control she holds over the Green surrounding her. Jason is quick to snatch up the energy that she cannot keep a grip on in her rage, emboldening him to stand tall against her.

“Maybe I won’t have to wait then,” He grins, and raises his own arms in defiance.

No matter the damage to Canal Point, Gotham, or the entire world, Ivy will not allow him to walk away from this fight. Tonight, Azalea’s fate was in her hands, because for her to live in peace, Woodroe would have to die.

Even at the cost of Ivy’s own life.


	18. Chapter 18

Their vines built a jungle within seconds. Woodroe was a spindly thing made of bark and brambles, but he still was physically far stronger than her. Ivy grew wooden armor around her body and tangled vines around her arms as he charged her.

She ducked out of his way and summoned a massive root to climb. He tries to follow her, but she sprouts an offshoot before him and twists it into a flower head with savage teeth. The flower strikes at him, and he allows it to bite his forearm before tearing off its head. She feels its pain shoot through her like lightning in her more heightened state, which only fuels her rage.

Ivy turns on a dime and commands more offshoots and flower heads to grow. They overwhelm him momentarily, but he reaches behind himself and grows his animalistic plants. She can feel them snap off the ground and lunge for her. She takes a flying leap off the root and summons a vine to catch her.

She knew she was no physical match to Jason, so she kept her distance from him and his conglomerates. When she feels she has a few seconds, she commands the plants around her to become several of her famous flytrap heads that snatch up as many of the animal-plants as they could. She feels the acids in the trap’s mouths make quick work of the animals, though their cries of pain sting the very back of her mind.

“Running won’t help you, Pamela,” She hears Woodroe taunt from somewhere above her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to raise.

She just manages to throw herself out of the way as the wooden man came crashing down through the vegetation.

Oh, how wrong he was, though. There was only one way for Jason to win this fight, while Ivy had so many options.

She could set up a trap and lead him head long into it, she could sneak her way behind him and stab him in the back with a toxic thorn… there were so many things she could do, but at the moment she was content in just exhausting him. If she kept up such a pace, he would burn through the energy he stole from the Green far faster than she would. All she had to do was keep from getting caught.

Because if he caught her, he’d kill her, and he’d take Azalea.

The thought of her daughter spurred her onwards. The moment her feet touched the ground, she commanded the grass to grow long and tall. She had the blades sharpen and tangle up any of the animal-plants that dared to follow her as she coaxed the roots she had grown under the ground to break up the soil and carve out a small tunnel that she quickly dove into and sealed up behind herself.

She knew this hideout wasn’t going to last, so she forced the roots to grow up and out. She could sense where Jason was, and she sent them after him while she had the vines she tied to her arms grow and dig out a path that moved further away from Floronic man.

By the time she resurfaced, she found the animal-plants had multiplied but were mostly still tangled in the tall grass or fighting her flytraps. Pulling even more energy from the Green, she twisted together more toothed flower heads and had them scatter around her.

“You’re a fool, Ivy!” She heard him bellow. “I shall have you both! I shall become the Champion of the Green!”

She grits her teeth, but doesn’t respond verbally. Commanding the flower help the flytraps, she reaches out to the Green again, this time searching for Jason and trying to cut him off at the root. She twists the energy around him, trying to keep him from absorbing any more, but it also gives away her position.

Sensing an attack, Ivy jumps away from her perch but is struck by a thorny vine that tears up her cheek and ear. She shouts out her pain as her own vines catch her and pull her further away from Jason. She senses he’s coming for her, thundering footsteps echoing through the jungle they’ve grown.

She senses Alec in that moment, knowing he’s watching from afar. She loves and respects him, but deep down she knows he cannot help her. This is her fight to win or lose.

_“I will not lose.”_

_“No, you will not.”_

His presence fades as Jason comes into view. He is grinning, and Ivy feels her blood boil. She waits for him as he steps closer, approaching the vine that he hit her with. He coils it around his fist and licks her blood from the thorns, goading her into action. She already knows he is immune to her toxins, now he’s just taunting her. But she allows it, because his ego walks him straight into her trap.

She flexes her fist, and all of the flower heads she sent after the plant-animals twist back and lunge for Jason. He is so fully focused on her that he doesn’t even see them coming, and they tear at his arms and legs.

He screeches, wrenching his limbs away from the toothy petals, rushing forwards in an attempt to both reach her and wrestle away from their grasp.

Ivy reaches an arm up to catch a vine and has it pull her away from the fight, but the moment she looks to where she’s landing, Jason surprises her.

He grows out his arm and catches her leg, snapping the vine she held as he pulled her back down and slammed her into the dirt. He does it a couple more times for good measure as his arms retracts. She is still jarred as he holds her close, his other giant hand wrapping around her throat and ribs. Ivy tries to struggle, but he grips her so tightly she can already feel the blood flow to her head being restricted and her ribs and collar bone breaking under his great palm.

“Poor, poor Pamela.” He tuts even as she kicks and tears at his arm. “Had you just played along like a good little mother, you could have had years raising our child. And now look what you’ve done.”

Her vision flickered and her ears began to ring, but Ivy refused to give in. Digging her nails into his bark-like skin, she drowned out his monologue in favor of tearing her fingertips and working her own blood into the wooden cracks. She focused on the toxins in her blood, twisting them and blending them with flecks of spores and whatever else she can sense stuck in those cracks.

She reached for the green, which was buzzing wildly from the feud, and gathered enough energy to try and speak.

“Tell me,” Jason sneered. “What will your last words be? I shall tell them to your pathetic little mate as I reclaim _my_ child.”

“G-Gh…” Ivy struggled to get anything out, and he relaxed his grip slightly.

She took a small breath, but it was enough. “Go to _fucking **hell**_.”

The spores fed off her blood and exploded to life. She commanded them to consume and grow, tearing Jason’s forearm apart and creeping up his bicep. He let out a guttural roar, releasing her and swinging at her with his other hand.

Ivy tries to duck away, but his claws catch her back and shoulder. She falls, blood pouring down her skin and tough bark armor, but she knows it’s far too late. The growths in his arm are already intruding upon his chest, and he tears at his body, trying to dig out the spores as they feast upon his half wooden half blood chest.

Drawing upon the last piece of strength she had, she commands vines to restrict Jason’s movements, creeping up his legs and rooting him to the ground.

“Pamela!” He roars at her. “I’ll return! This isn’t the end! I’ll have her! I’ll have you!”

“No,” Ivy is exhausted, but she knows if she stops now, he will come back. “You’ll never come after us again.”

She has the vines restrict his arms and pull his head till it was level to hers. She places her hands on his temples and focuses, entering the Green’s consciousness and pulling him with her.

In that moment, she has total control over him. She feels his pain, and for the first time she feels his fear. Diving past it all, she uses the Green to take over his mind and begin tearing it apart. She imagines it like plucking petals from a flower.

She pulls away the last remnants of his humanity, his memories of friends, family, and his life’s work. She pulls away the memories of his own transformation, and of his self-experimentation and the accident that decapitated him. She pulls away the memory of awakening as Floronic man, and of ever meeting her and Swampthing. She even manages to pull away the memory of him paying off some kid to attack her with a brick so she wouldn’t sense him coming, and then of him removing her clothes so he could easily inject his gametes into her with a syringe and place the hormonal implant.

And at last, she pulls away his only memory of their daughter, when he found them in the hospital and watched her cradle little Azalea against her chest when she thought she was going to die.

When there is nothing left, she allows them both to come back to reality. The spores had done a number on his body, tearing him apart and eating away at his skin. It had covered his chest and neck now, and she sees it has exposed his spinal cord through his gnarled neck.

“Wh- what happened?” The empty shell that was once Jason Woodroe asks; voice filled with pain. “Where am I? What are you?”

Even after all that he has done, Ivy takes mercy upon him then. “Shh, awful things have happened. And now, it’s all over.

She reaches into his hollowed throat and takes a hold of his spinal cord, and with the last of her strength, she rips it out of his body. Jason makes a small sound, and as she steps away, he falls forwards, dead and ruined.

“Ivy, what have you done?”

Her body begins to feel heavy with exhaustion, and she falls to her knees.

“He was going to come for her…”

“We could have helped.”

She feels gloved hands support her shoulders, keeping her from falling backwards as shadowy figures move to search Jason’s body for life. “You would have let him live. She’d never be safe if you let him live.”

Batman takes her up in his arms. “Do you need a hospital?”

“Home…” Ivy manages to murmur, and he gives her a small nod.


	19. Chapter 19

Harley is borderline hysterical when she awakens, clutching Azalea against her chest as Batman finishes bandaging the slashes on her shoulder. Ivy moves unthinkingly, reaching for her little daughter who appeared deeply confused and frightened by the commotion.

Harley kneels closer allowing her to caress Azalea’s cheek. “What the hell were you thinking, Pam?! You could have died! I can’t do this alone!”

“He was going to take her.” Ivy finds her voice somehow, though it is hoarse from being choked. “I couldn’t let him take her.”

“He _wouldn’t_ have taken her!” Harley sobs. “ _I_ would have been here! _I_ could have helped you!”

Ivy tries to feel guilty, but she can’t. Jason’s gone, and that’s all that mattered to her.

…

Ivy heals quickly from the fight and once Harley had finally forgiven her for going out alone, they begin to put things in motion.

Batman helps them find a small house on the outskirts of Gotham and they begin box up all of their things and send them over to their new home. They tell no one but Selina their address and leave their old apartment under the cover of night with the help of a full Bat-family escort. Even after two months no one was sure why Joker had attacked them that night, and Ivy wasn’t about to risk her daughter’s safety again.

Just being in the car gave her anxiety, but Harley held her hand over Azalea’s car seat as Selina drove them to their new house.

Settling in was a fairly easy process, all things considered. After setting up her plants and the nursery, she and Harley opened boxes and put things away at their leisure. Their lives revolved around Azalea at the moment, so as long as she was okay, they were okay.

Harley was doing wonderfully in her new job, and Ivy would be starting her own in just a few more months. They had put in for the papers for a marriage license and were waiting to schedule a time to go in and file them that also worked with Harley’s schedule. Azalea was now far healthier and was able to sleep undisturbed for longer periods, so Ivy kept herself busy by putting more effort into investing in and building up Canal Point again. If her job at the lab fell through or Harley got in trouble with the League, she felt better having something to fall back on for Azalea’s sake.

All and all, they had somehow managed to create a disgustingly domestic life together in a matter of two weeks. It was slower paced than their previous life of crime and eco-terrorism, but it was the life that Azalea needed. Ivy knew it wasn’t a life Harley was suited for, so she expected arguments and blow-outs in the future, but for now she was determined to exist in and enjoy the peaceful bliss they had created for their little girl.

Ivy just had hoped it would have lasted a little longer than two weeks and three days.

“So…” Harley began one night after they had put Azalea down and settled into the couch for some bad soap opera time. “I… I’m thinkin’ a doin something…”

“Is this an uh-oh?” Ivy asked, a little wary.

“Maybe?”

“Uh-oh.” Ivy took up the remote and paused the TV, turning her full attention to her girlfriend. She knew it was coming, Ivy just hoped she wasn’t planning anything too wild.

“I, uhh… was offered a side gig.”

“Side gig?”

“Yeah, like yer land owning! It ain’t gonna make much side money- well, probably none at all, but…”

Ivy furrowed her eyebrows. “Then it isn’t like land owning, Harls. Please don’t beat around the bush with me.”

“Haha… bush…” Harley read her response to that immediately and straightened her back. “I’m thinking a helpin’ out Batgirl and Canary in their ladies only circle. You know, fightin’ gang bangers and low life crooks. Not big leagues, not cop stuff, just a little more excitement, yaknow? And a little fun on the side. It’d be nice to have a few more friends over than just Kitty, especially since we ain’t runnin’ with the Rogues anymore.”

Ivy didn’t like it at all, but she didn’t want to start fighting with Harley again after all they had been through.

“How often?”

“For me? Weekends till Lea’s a bit older, then we can revisit.”

Ivy knew that compromise was painful for her, considering the fake smile Harley had plastered all over her face, but she appreciated the effort. “Weekends till she’s older. Just be careful, okay?”

Harley dove into her arms, knocking her back onto the couch and kissing her everywhere while repeating thank you over and over again.

…

Exactly three days after that conversation, they got the call that their marriage license was ready. All they had to do was head to the courthouse with two witnesses and sign, and they’d be legally bound to each other forever. They scheduled their signing for the very next Monday.

They called up Selina, who promised to bring a second witness with her so they wouldn’t have to go searching for a friend on such short notice, and all weekend their house was a buzz with excitement.

“Need a sitter for your honeymoon night?” Selina offered on Saturday when she visited, planning to take Ivy out dress shopping in the morning and then going out again with Harley in the evening.

Ivy loved and trusted Selina, but she still wasn’t quite ready to let her daughter be alone without her just yet. “Thanks, Kitty, but we’re not going to be doing anything to celebrate till Azalea’s older.”

Selina pouted and whined a little but was soothed at the offer of carrying around Azalea while they shopped. They found Ivy a nice pastel green dress and spent the rest of the day searching for the perfect outfit for Azalea, who was dead asleep in Selina’s arms for half of it from the excitement of leaving the house. When they returned, Harley was hiding in the back room to avoid seeing Ivy’s dress, though she squealed when she saw the pretty pink dress they found for Azalea.

On Sunday, Harley took off the entire day so they could spend their last hours as fiancés together with their daughter. It was a relaxing lazy day, mostly spent between their bed and the couch. Later that night, after Ivy cooked them dinner and they had settled Azalea down in her crib, Harley turned to her.

“Sorry this is all so rushed.” The blonde sounded truly mournful as they washed dishes together.

“When have we ever done anything slowly?” Ivy counters, flicking some suds at her fiancé.

“True,” Harley giggled. “Still, this hasn’t been the best year for ya, and… I don’t know, it’s just been a lot. I don’t want ya to feel forced inta anythin’.”

“You aren’t forcing me into doing this, Harls.” She turns off the water and wipes her hands dry, turning to her lover and taking up her hands. “I’ve always loved you, Harley. You could have asked me to marry you two years ago and I would have said yes. Maybe this isn’t the long engagement that’s customary nowadays, but I also know that we’ve been through thick and thin already. I think we can make it at least a few years as wife and wife.”

Harley smacks her arm at that and pulls her down into a kiss. When they finish cleaning up they find their way to the couch. Harley is quick to straddle Ivy’s lap and kiss down her throat, but just as things were getting exciting, Harley’s phone rang.

Being a therapist for the League meant she needed to answer every phone call she got on her work phone, so she took it up and said her name into the receiver while Ivy kissed at her collarbone. Harley listened for a moment, and then was off Ivy’s lap like a shot.

“Shit, I gotta go, Pam!”

“What, what’s wrong?” Ivy was rightfully startled as Harley ran into their bedroom and emerged moments later in her new uniform for Batgirl’s little girl gang, the Birds of Prey.

“Harley, damnit we’re getting _married_ tomorrow!” Ivy is immediately upset and follows her into the garage. “Are you seriously about to run off and get into a fight?!”

“You said I could get weekends!” Harley revved her motorcycle to life and fastened her helmet under her chin. “Plus, this is _super_ important. I promise I’ll be back alive and safe soon!”

Ivy wants to argue, but she did say she could have weekends. “You’ve got two hours till it isn’t the weekend!”

“I’ll be back before ya know it!” As soon as the garage door is open enough for the bike to fit through, Harley sped off into the night, leaving Ivy rattled and more than a little upset.

She waited for Harley to come back for hours. Midnight came and went, and as the minutes ticked by Ivy found herself growing more and more anxious. It got so bad that she went to the nursery and took up Azalea and rocked her for her own comfort, disturbing her baby’s sleep and listening to her angry protests for nearly half an hour because of it.

Eventually, at nearly five in the morning, Ivy heard a familiar hum coming up the street. Her tired, anxiety ridden body comes alive at the sound and she remembers her anger. Putting Azalea back in her crib, Ivy meets Harley at the garage door.

“Nothing serious, huh?” Ivy is furious as Harley limps up to her. For a moment, she entertains the idea of sending Harley away for the night. If this is what she needed to expect from her soon to be wife, she didn’t want it. Azalea didn’t need someone ducking in and out of her life to run after the thrill of crime fighting. Hell, Ivy didn’t need that either.

Harley is bruised and bloodied, but even as she looks into Ivy’s eyes she is smiling. “Gotcha a wedding present, baby.”

Ivy balks at her joy, and lets her shoulder her way inside.

Harley flicks on the tv and has her phone screen mirror onto it. She pulls up a video of Batwoman and Huntress standing next to a tied-up Joker, and somehow, he looked even worse than Harley did.

“Why’d ya do it, Mista J?”

“Do what, dollface? Put tacks in the bed? Get the wrong brand of whipped cream? I’ve done a lot of things between us, Quinn, you’ve got to be more specific~”

“Why’d you attack us in the Batmobile?”

Joker blinks at that. Literally, he blinks in surprise.

“Jesus, Harley, I knew you’d gone and joined a girl gang, but running with the Bat? What would Ivy think?”

A massive weight lifts off Ivy’s chest as the video ends with Harley dropping her phone and rushing him, swearing to kill him if he ever said Ivy’s name again.

“He wasn’t targeting us?”

“Batgal got more info outa him than I did.” Harley rubbed the back of her neck a little sheepishly. “He was causing trouble in some chemical plant the night the plants went wild and was jealous Bats went didn’t come after him. He didn’t know we was there.”

Ivy feels tears well in her eyes as she turns to her fiancé. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going after Joker? I could have helped you.”

“Like I said, it’s yer wedding gift! Plus, it was kinda all a big coincidence that we caught up to him this quick. The Birds said if I helped find his hideout, they’d help me scare him straight about botherin’ us, and Batwoman scoped an old pier I mentioned and found J and his gang hanging around so we had ta jump on it.”

She wraps Harley in a tight hug and kisses all over her cheeks before pulling her to the back bathroom. She worships her fiancé under the hot water and gently tends to her bruises and wounds after. Their appointment for the marriage license is early, so they grab a few hours of sleep before Azalea wakes them for breakfast.

Just as they fit Azalea in her sweet little dress, Selina arrives with her date to their little ceremony. Somehow, she managed to wrangle Bruce Wayne into attending as well, and the two attempt to entertain a disgruntled Azalea, who is not as pleased with their choice of outfit as they were, as Ivy and Harley get ready.

Ivy finishes first, only slightly curling her hair and applying a modest amount of makeup to her cheeks and eyes. Selina whistles and mockingly teases her as she picks up Azalea, who is adorably fascinated by the color of her dress, for a couple pictures.

When Harley finally comes out of the back room, Ivy feels her heart skip a beat. Her dress is white with tasteful red and black accents decorating its chest and sleeves. Her hair is pulled up in a pretty bun that hides the colored ends of her hair and her poor face is completely caked with makeup to hide the bruises and scratches from the night before.

“How do I look, babe?” Harley asks her, but she already knows she looks good, twisting to show off how snugly the dress holds at her hips and craning her neck like a super model. Azalea’s a lot less impressed with her dress, and when Harley takes her up for a few photos she is visibly upset by the lack of hanging colored hair that she normally could grab onto.

The four climbed into a waiting limo, produced by Bruce Wayne obviously, and head to the courthouse. Unfortunately, or not, just about every alleyway they see has at least one of their old Rogue friends in it, waving in their Monday best as they passed them by. It was almost enough to bring a tear to Ivy’s eye. Harley was already bawling.

Bruce and Selina lead them into the courthouse, and they have their little signing. Selina brought little party poppers to pop after they are pronounced wife and wife, which ended up scaring the ever-living God out of Azalea, and the four celebrate with a fancy lunch out after they get her settled.

When Ivy and Harley finally return home, they both collapse on their couch, placing Azalea’s car seat right between their feet.

“How is it that I’m dead exhausted and it isn’t even four?” Harley asks.

“I think that’s just how being a parent works.” Ivy sighs as her now wife snuggles against her side.

They bask in the memories of the day for a moment, but Harley manages to perk up a little.

“Wanna have sex?”

Ivy lets out a laugh, but before she can respond they both hear a loud, rumbling fart coming from the carrier before them. They both stare at Azalea, who is now smiling softly in her sleep.

“That sounded like a wet one.” Harley commented.

“Baby bath first,” Ivy says, but stays rooted to the couch. “Then I’ll think about it.”

They both sit there, watching Azalea and taking shallow breaths as a smell fills the room.

“Rock paper scissors?” Harley offers her fist.

“Best two out of three.” Ivy sighs.

They may have had a rough start, but Ivy somehow felt that everything was finally going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was supposed to be a surprise bonus epilogue, but i can't count :)


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!

Azalea was shaping up to be a fine young woman, and Ivy couldn’t be any prouder of her daughter. At seventeen years old, Azalea had already won numerous awards in school for her advance science and mathematics skills, and she was a star softball and tennis player. Like Ivy, she thrived under a full schedule and loved learning new things. She may have had a rough start as a child, being born so early and struggling with the trials of being a plant-human hybrid with albinism, but after a few lessons from Swampthing about the nature of her inborn powers, no one could tell her from any other metahuman child.

Around three years after Azalea’s birth, Ivy and Harley decided to grow their little family by one but ended up with twin boys that Azalea absolutely adored. Elijah and Finn were Harley’s boys through and through, almost completely taking after their mother in both looks and attitude. They had also, with Delia’s permission, informed Lucy of her real parentage several years ago now, and after a couple rough years, Azalea and Lucy had really taken to the idea of being sisters, especially since they were only a few years apart in age.

Ivy didn’t know what true contentment could be like until now. For a long time, she had been certain she’d find happiness with a world without humans and dominated by plant life, completely alone save for maybe Alec’s company every once in a while. She at one point even convinced herself she could survive in a world with out Harley Quinn…

And now she couldn’t imagine how she could live without her wife or their children.

She had worked hard in her lab jobs but now headed the Wayne foundation’s environmental division and even was able to start her own charity that provided financial aid and scholarships to young students looking to start careers in botanical sciences and environmental conservation. Her work was slow and small in the grand scheme of things, but for the first time in her life, Ivy felt like she was truly making steps towards saving the world.

Harley had made massive progress with her job in the Justice League as well, helping so many of their new members and even gaining an honorary position in the league due to her work with the Birds of Prey. The members of Barbara’s little girl-gang changed here and there, but most of them eventually became their closest friends. They even were training up Azalea and the boys a little. Maybe so they could one day fight with them, maybe just for self-defense. Ivy tried not to let that bother her too much nowadays.

All and all, their sickeningly domestic life and turned out perfectly in the end.

Until one day, Azalea and Lucy came into her home office, both with serious looks on their faces.

“Mom, we need to talk.” Azalea began, her green eyes surprisingly intense, even a little angry.

“Of course,” Ivy turned her chair so she could look to her honorary and biological daughters. “What’s up?”

“Not here. In the living room. Ma’s out there too.”

“Uh oh?” Ivy was beginning to feel a little nervous, standing from her seat without saving the work on her screen.

She followed Azalea and Lucy out into the living room where Harley was looking equally uncomfortable and concerned. Ivy sat next to her wife on the couch while the girls pulled chairs from the dining room and sat them directly in front of the two.

“Azalea, what’s going on? Are you in trouble?” Ivy asked, trying to get a grasp of the situation.

There was one thing that Azalea inherited from Ivy that she really wished she hadn’t: her temper.

“You told me my dad died.” Azalea snapped, and Ivy felt like she had been smacked. “That he was just some sperm donor. Didn’t you want me to know that you killed him?”

“Azalea Francis!” Harley is out of her seat in a second, but Ivy takes her wife’s hand.

Though she feels as if the wind has been knocked out of her, she manages to speak. “What happened, Azalea? Who told you this?”

Lucy takes Azalea’s hand and gives it a light squeeze. It soothed Ivy a little that her daughter had a rock to hold onto during this. She just wished she had known she’d be having this conversation so soon. She’d have prepared herself better for it.

For seventeen years, they had managed to mostly forget the circumstances of Azalea’s conception. Though Ivy had pushed it down well, the feelings of violation, disgust, and mistrust stayed for _years_ after. She remembered the day Azalea had come home from her first real sex ed lesson and asked about her biological father. For so long she had been content in just having two mothers, but she was at that strange age that gave children an unashamed curiosity at the world around them.

Ivy had told her she was born through a sperm donor, and sobbed in her room after, suffering from some awful anxiety attack at the though of ever having to tell her child the truth.

She asked about her birth father again when she turned fifteen, and Ivy had to come up with a better lie. She said her father had died not long after her birth, and while it saddened Azalea, she accepted it and seemed to move on. Ivy could only imagine what brought this about, or how she even found out about Jason’s death in the first place.

Azalea was seemingly choked with anger, so she looked to Lucy. They apparently had planned out this confrontation.

“Babs was letting us browse through some of the League’s old villain files while she worked. We were just scrolling through names when we saw Floronic Man, and we clicked on his file and read through it. We saw that you killed him…”

“And that he had one surviving descendant, but without a registered name.” Azalea took over. “Remember when I got my period, Mom? And you told me I probably wouldn’t be able to have kids unless my partner was half plant too? It wasn’t hard to put together with your history, and a quick DNA comparison confirmed it.”

_Barbara, you’re fucking dead to me._

Ivy’s heart ached and she felt sick. She didn’t ever want to tell Azalea this story. She didn’t want to remember it at all. Ivy just wanted to remember the joy that Azalea had brought into her life, and of how she set their lives on a track that built their wonderful family.

“Lea, I think yer jumping to conclusions in yer head…” Harley tried to begin, but Azalea cut her off quickly.

“What conclusions? There’s literally no conclusions to make!” She had also inherited Harley’s impulsiveness, and also tried to stand in anger only to be pulled back down by Lucy. “Why did you kill him? Why did you kill my father?!”

“He was _not_ your father!” Ivy does snap then, but she stays seated. Her body is so tense she is afraid she’ll start trembling, but if she doesn’t stay strong, she knows she’ll start crying. Harley places a hand on her shoulder, and she uses the touch to ground herself. “He- Jason Woodroe was _never_ your father, Azalea. He was a monster.”

Azalea narrows her eyes but allows her to continue.

“I’ve been honest with you about our pasts,” She begins carefully. “You know I’ve done terrible things under the belief that I was saving the earth. I became half plant from a lab accident, and could commune with the Green… but with my transformation, I believed I had lost my fertility.”

“Obviously you didn’t.” Azalea sits back and crosses her arms. “I’m here.”

“My body is too toxic to carry a baby under normal circumstances. Remember what you just said? I needed to have a baby with someone like us; someone like me.”

“And that person was Jason Woodroe? Then what, you cut off is head and threw him into a ditch?”

“If only that woulda worked.” Harley huffed at her side, and Ivy smacked her knee lightly.

“I hadn’t even considered the idea. We may have believed in the same cause, but Woodroe and I were never friendly. _He_ was the one to think of having a child with me.”

Both Azalea and Lucy furrowed their eyebrows in the exact same way, a trait Lucy inherited, and Lea picked up from Harley. Lucy’s face turned first, and Ivy felt like she was going to throw up, but it was far too late to turn back now.

“He didn’t believe I’d ever take up the idea,” Ivy felt the words catch in her throat, and Harley wraps an arm around her shoulder. “He… decided I didn’t need to know of his thesis. He was just going to jump right into the experiment.”

Azalea’s face falls neutral in surprise, and then slowly turns to horror. No more explanation was needed. Tears were already streaming down her face. Ivy is immediately out of her seat and hugging her daughter, and Harley is right behind her.

She tells Azalea of how much she wanted her even after finding out she was pregnant, and of how scared she was of ever loosing her. She begs for her daughter’s forgiveness, and apologies over and over again, knowing it may never truly be enough but needing Azalea to know how sorry she was for ever keeping such a secret from her. Lucy sits quietly, still holding Azalea’s hand as Ivy and Harley reaffirm their love for her until they are out of breath.

Azalea apologizes to them for her anger once she finds the ability to speak, and Ivy kisses away the last of her tears and says there is nothing to forgive. Lucy hugs Azalea and apologizes for nothing really, other than this being a fucking awful revelation to have on an otherwise pleasant Sunday afternoon, but it is enough to send them all into another round of tears

That’s how the boys find them, all four on the floor, sobbing into each other’s arms after coming home from going to the movies with friends.

“Uhh, what just happened?” Eli asks, kneeling next to Lucy and Azalea with Finn by his side. Azalea pulls them the rest of the way down and into a bruising hug.

“Nothing, ya dweebs. It’s all good now. We’re all good.” She reassures them. “Just know that I love you guys, okay?”

Ivy decides that Lea will know the best time to tell her brothers about her conception, if she’ll ever tell them at all, and the boys cringe back and complain as she tries to kiss their cheeks. Eventually, she succeeds in covering the sides of their faces with tears and snot, and they both shriek at her and wrangle out of her grip before making a break for their bedrooms.

“You okay, kid?” Harley asks Azalea one last time.

“Yeah, I’m okay now.”

“Good,” Harley nods. “Yer starting therapy ASAP though. Shit like this stays with ya fer a while.”

Ivy doesn’t miss the look Lucy gives Harley, and Ivy reminds herself to be grateful that everything had eventually worked out for the better between them.

Azalea looks at Ivy then and crawls into her arms. She hugs her daughter tightly and kisses her hair. “It doesn’t matter who your father is or how you were conceived, Azalea. I love you more than you could _ever_ know.”

She feels Azalea smile against her shoulder. “I love you too, Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's something unclear or i've forgotten to finish up a plot point, feel free to ask about it in the comments down below.  
> Once again, thank you all for reading and feel free to check out my other Poison Ivy stories, Momvy (soft Ivy being a good mom) A Little Late (a late mother's day fic) and Contingency Plan (Harlivy disguised as Wonderpoison ((I swear it wraps around in the end)))


End file.
